Fate 13: The Legend of the Dark Blade Kuromasu
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The 13th Fate story, and this time, it's MegaStar's turn. Visiting Mizaki City, along with their wives (from K-On!), MegaStar performs for their fans in the city. However, drama unfolds, as the Mizaki City Slasher appears in the dead of night. But the slasher isn't just one of the problems. Rated M for explicit language, nudity, violence, sexual scenes, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

A male figure in a black suit was running away, as he was terrified. He was running in the park, at night, holding a black briefcase. He panted, as he was scared stiff from what is after him. Suddenly, he ran into a shadowy figure with a long ponytail. She held her sword up and asked, "Are you a ninja? If so, challenge me?"

The man screamed, as he was cornered by the evil samurai. She emerged from the shadows, brimming in a blood red aura, and wearing a dark blue hakama, with her eyes covered in shadows. She raised her sword high and then she slashed at the man.

**SLASH!  
**The man fell dead, as she walked off in the shadows.

* * *

**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

**_Fate XIII: The Legend of the Dark Blade Kuromasu_**

* * *

**_SPOILER ALERT: _**_This fic takes place BEFORE "The Book of Rival Swords" arc._

* * *

The newspapers read "_Mizaki City Slasher strikes again! Found body of wealthy businessman dead in park!_"

A man in brown spiky hair was in a blue suit, as he was reading it, "Well, I'll be darned. Here we are, about to enjoy a wonderful musical gig here in Mizaki City, and trouble sets foot. This isn't like our last gigs."

He went to the phone, as he called, "Hello, Yui? It's Lan. Look, are you and the others back at the hotel? Thank you. Now look, can you stay indoors, while I discuss with the band? Sorry, babe, but there's a little trouble going on at night, and the rest of us will be practicing, indoors, at a studio. It if gets too late, make sure to stay indoors with the girls. Right, I love you, too, babe."

He hung up, as he said, "Mizaki City Slasher…"

A man in brown hair and a blue shirt asked him, "Hey. Lan, you heard the news, too?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sore about it." Lan said.

Geo stated, "Mio didn't want to hear it. When I heard about the slasher, Sonia slipped up, and she just shrieked in terror."

Lan said, "Sonia is a prankster."

"I know, right? Well, what about our gig, next week? We're supposed to perform at the usual venue, and Ju Sakamoto's performing, too. We're the headliners."

Lan smirked, "Oh, yes. Wait until the fans get these LOVE buttons." He showed a button that says "LOVE", and he stated, "This is a movement for love and peace. And everyone in this small town would love to get the news on what MegaStar is all about."

Geo said, "Well, I appreciate it, but… Don't you think we should go practice?"

Lan smiled, "Chillax, Geo. You tell the others that I'll meet them there."

He spotted a girl in long light brown hair, with a girl with short white hair, dressed in black and purple school uniforms. Lan grinned, "Well, more from the world movement. Pardon me."

Geo asked, "Wait, aren't you married?"

Lan ignored him, and approached the two girls. Lan said, "Excuse me, who might you girls be?"

The girl in brown hair has purple eyes, heavy makeup, and hoop earrings. She spoke in a Valley Girl accent, "Like, who are you?"

"Everybody knows me. I'm-."

The girl in white snarled, as she prepared a stance. She hissed, "You! Get away from me!"

Lan cried, "HUH? Wha's with the boy in drag?"

The girl shrieked, "BOY IN DRAG?!"

She scratched at Lan, as he cried, "YAAAAAGH! MY FACE!"

The other girl cried, "OMG! NO, MASHIRO! He's friendly! Stop!"

Mashiro calmed down, as she huffed, "Is he… He doesn't look friendly."

Lan muttered, "Just for that, NO autographs…"

The girl said, "I'm sorry. Mashiro's, like, still too aloof to the city life. I've been showing her around, lately."

Lan moaned, "That's alright. We never met, but I am-."

The girl barked, "Jeez, would you please not act high and mighty? You remind me of another pervert!"

Mashiro asked, "He doesn't reek of pervert."

Geo walked in and asked, "You alright?"

The girl blushed, "O! M! G! Two of you?"

"Oh, no, we are nothing alike. He's got darker hair." Lan instructed.

Geo smirked, "Yes. Geo Stelar, at your service."

The girl winked, "Charmed, like, I'm sure. Like totally."

Lan asked, "Let's go. Should we stick around with these two? I won't do anything you tell me to, to her."

Geo said, "Now, come. We're wasting time. The girls are waiting."

Lan said, "Yes, sorry, I have to go. You're welcome to see our performance, tonight, if you'd like."

Geo stated, "Give them the free tickets, if they're interested."

Lan shouted, "After what they did to my face?! NEVER! Come on!"

They walked off, as the girl said, "Mashiro, you should've known better… That was Lan Hikari of MegaStar!"

Mashiro sobbed, "I'm sorry. But the guy was taking advantage of you. I couldn't help myself."

"Like, you're such a catty girl. Come on, I'll treat you to some kebab."

"OH, BOY!"

They walked off, as Lan and Geo went to the hotel. Lan moaned, as he was fixing his face, "Ruined… They ruined my face… See if I ever welcome _her _into my fanbase."

Geo said, "Oh, dry up…"

**XXXXX**

At the hotel, that night, Lan was mended by Yui, who was treating to his face. She said, "Oh, Lan, darling… A fan scratched you? It wasn't like that, dear."

She was a woman in brown hair, wearing a pink shirt and a beige skirt, as she was swabbing the blood from his wounds. He muttered, "She's like a wolf or something. That sinister beast. And with that prissy girl in the hoop earrings. I hope I never run into these girls, again."

Yui smiled, "Well, I cannot kiss you, if they slash off your lips."

She kissed him, as Geo said, "More importantly, Sonia and Maylu said that the girls are safe, sleeping in Sonia's room. They heard about the Slasher."

Lan said, "I know. I wish I wouldn't run into her, again… The girl slashed my face off!"

Geo barked, "NO! Not that girl…"

Sonia asked, "Which girl?"

Sonia, a girl in dark purple hair, appeared to Geo and asked, "I heard you had a run-in with a fan. Who is she?"

Lan moaned, "Some woman in white hair… A high schooler that should belong in a zoo. She looked nimble."

Sonia asked, "Is she pretty?"

Geo smirked, "Well, no, but that other girl was smoking hot."

Sonia glared at him, as he muttered, "No, I mean… Sonia, you know I would never cheat on Mio."

Sonia barked, "But you would say that she's prettier than me?"

Lan said, "Well, she has huge boobs, that's for-!"

**SSSS!  
**"OW! YUI?!" He cried, as Yui jabbed the swab into one of his wounds.

Yui wept, "She's packed? What about me, Lan? Don't you love me?"

Sonia huffed, "Oh, he'd swoon over _any _woman, that womanizer."

Lan cried, "But, you don't under-!"

**SLAP!  
**Yui slapped him and huffed, "JERK!"

Sonia said, "Oh, leave him to fawn over fangirls."

Geo stated, "That's NOT true! He was cuddling to the girls, and he was mauled by that weird girl, only to suffer a painful scratch. Yet the girl in long hair was nice. But she does-."

Lan barked, "Don't help me!"

Sonia said, "I'll overlook this, Lan Hikari, but you better focus on practice, before we play for Ju Sakamoto, tonight. You and Yui just stay here… Geo…"

She tugged his ear and said, "Mio's going to hear all about it."

Geo moaned, "OW! Sonia, wait! OW!"

She slammed the door, as Lan hissed at Yui, "Whose idea was it to bring the wives?"

Yui pouted, as she giggled, "Eh-heh-heh-heh… Well, Mugi-chan and Azu-nyan were unavailable, so Mio-chan and Ri-chan said that they'd come. Sorry, but I love to bring them in, to see you play in this venue."

Lan smiled, "Well, yes. Anyways, we have to prepare, tomorrow. And thanks for fixing my face."

"It's alright."

**XXXXX**

The next afternoon, MegaStar was busy setting up, as Maylu, a woman in dark pink hair, was setting up the drum kit. Tory, a man in brown hair, said, "So, we open for YTG8, before Ju Sakamoto, right?"

Lan asked, "Who's YTG8?"

Maylu smiled, "You didn't hear? They're the newest pop idol group in the underground circuit. They are known for their eight girls, performing in crow masks and feathers. Not to mention that they dance robotically, like toy soldiers."

Lan asked, "Eh? They're robots?"

Maylu said, "Oh, no. They dance in perfect unison. Ever wonder why dancers dance perfectly and beautifully?" She pondered, "It reminds me of a cartoon I saw, with a dance troupe, featuring Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, and Wind Man. It was great."

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_When I said NO robots, I didn't mean Robot Masters._

As MegaStar was preparing, Sonia moaned, "Well, I hope these girls are beautiful singers. Do you have the pics of them?"

Maylu said, "No… That's the thing. They got no website or fanbase. I even looked at Discord, and no one told me about a YTG8."

Sonia pondered, "YTG8… It does seem peculiar."

Geo asked, "Hey, how many do we get for this packed crowd?"

Lan asked, "Yeah, think we'll have our wives sing as special guests?"

Sonia said, "Absolutely not!"

Lan said, "Well, we tried."

Tory asked, "Hey, suppose that the Slasher comes in and ruins our performance?"

Sonia smirked, "Oh, come now. We know that's not a possibility. Come on, let's prepare the first set."

MegaStar prepares, as they played one of their songs. Meanwhile, in another dressing room, three girls were dressed in black and blue idol outfits with black feathers. One was with long red hair and said, "Oh, wow. The internationally popular MegaStar is performing with us!"

A girl in black hair, done in a ponytail, said, "Futaba, they are a bunch of mega celebrities. Though, I'd die to get Sonia and Maylu's autographs."

Futaba smiled, "Oh, come now, Sena. There's no need to be angry over the others."

Sena huffed, "What I want is Sonia's autograph, so I can show it to Araya-san, the next time she visits."

A girl in blue hair, done in pigtails, said to them, "We should be get ready! I cannot wait to see Lan Hikari in action!"

Sena said, "Yes, he's a delicate singer, but he's no Kazuki Araya. That guy's a pervert."

Futaba sighed, "I guess so… but he does care for the other girls."

Sena snarled, "LIAR!"

A stagehand called, "Girls, you're on in fifteen minutes. Get ready."

Futaba put her mask on and said, "Well, let's do this!"

YTG8 was about to go on-stage, first, as the three girls, along with five others in the same crow mask and outfit walked to the stage. They walked past Mio & Ritsu, two women, one in long black hair and one in short brown hair, with her bangs combed back in a headband. Mio blushed, "Is that-?"

Ritsu smirked, "YTG8. They're that pop idol troupe that I heard about. I wish we'd wore something like that."

Mio said, "Don't encourage me to go onstage, in that mask."

"It does have a beautiful crow face."

"EEK!"

"No, I don't mean that…"

As YTG8 performed on the stage, the girl in long brown hair was watching on, smiling in joy, listening to the music. As she watched on, YTG8 finished their performance. The girls in YTG8 leave, as MegaStar was about to perform next. Sena passes by Lan, ignoring him. Futaba said to Lan, "Break a leg, Lan Hikari! It's an honor, sir!"

Lan smiled, "You said it, babe."

Futaba winked, "It's Apple."

She left, as Lan said to the others, "Okay, YTG8 done their part, so now, it's our turn! Ready, guys?"

They cheered, "YEAH!"

They approached the stage, as they began to sing their songs. The girl in light brown hair gasped, as she whispered, "It's him…"

Lan and company performed "_A Sky Full of Stars_", and everyone was singing along in the closing song. The girl in the crowd was in tears, as she was enjoying the music. After that, MegaStar took a bow, as Lan waved to the crowd, "LOVE AND PEACE!" The fans cheered, as the girl shrieked, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

That evening, backstage, the girl in light brown hair, was approaching MegaStar, as she smiled, "Excuse me, like, MegaStar?"

Geo said, "Oh, look who it is."

Sonia asked, "Eh? Is that-?"

Lan asked, "The girl from the other day?"

The girl smiled, "Heh! You surprised to see me here? I only come for my friends in YTG8. Plus, you guys are the real deal."

She extended her hand and said, "My name's Hotaru Kokonohi. Like, I'm your biggest fan."

Lan smiled, "Nice to meet you. Where is the other girl?"

"At the shrine. She didn't want to come. She's not used to the city life."

"So I heard."

"So, you guys available for a job? Or are you booked solid?"

Sonia smiled, "Well, we have days before our next gig in Hokkaido. We should stay a while."

They gave Hotaru an autograph, as Tory said, "There. Now you can be a part of our fan base."

Hotaru said, "Thank you. If you need anything on YTG8, lemme know. Okay?"

Lan said, "Well, we'd like to know more about them, firsthand. Maylu is just dying to know who they are."

Hotaru giggled, "Oh, they're… Well, let's keep this a secret. They go to my school in Ochatomizu High, along with Mashiro."

Lan asked, "You mean the girl in white?"

"That's her." Hotaru said, "Anyways, if you're interested, you can come visit, if you would like. I'll set you up, every bit of details."

Lan said, "Come to _your _school? No, I think we're happy if they met us in the hotel. We're more than happy to know about YTG8, especially with the career that they chose."

Hotaru said, "Excellent! I may give you the full details. For now, thanks for the performance."

She was given a LOVE button, as he said, "Here. A memento for you. If they like, they can wear LOVE buttons, too."

Hotaru smiled, putting the button on, "Swell! It's, like, gaudy, but stylish! It makes me understand what love is!"

She left, as she waved, "Call me, if you're interested."

Sonia said, "She's a hassle. The way she talks, it's like she talks like an American Surfer."

Tory said, "Oh, ignore her. Let's go see the girls, and tell them about the performance."

MegaStar left to find the others, as Mio was in awe over a woman in short black hair, wearing a black vest and jeans. She was drooling over Ju Sakamoto. Ritsu said, "Uh, guys? Mio's suddenly drooling over him."

Lan said, "Uh… Mio?"

Geo held her and said, "Uh, Mio, it's alright. He's not your type."

Ju Sakamoto smiled, "Oh, is she a fan?"

Mio blushed, "Ju Sakamoto… You're awesome!"

Geo said, "Sorry, forgive me. My wife's suddenly a super fan of yours."

Ju smiled, "Oh, that's alright…"

Mio lavished to him, "I want you! Marry me, you hot studly man! Marry me, Ju Sakamoto!"

Ju asked, as she was confused, "Uhhhhh… I'm actually…" She then stated, "No, it's not what you think, but…"

Lan pulled Mio away, "Come on, we're going home."

He and Geo pulled her out, as Mio wailed, "JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ritsu barked, "Dude, Ju Sakamoto's a chick!"

Mio moaned, "I don't care! He's a man! He's a man!"

Yui asked, "Is Mio-chan alright?"

Sonia said, "She's suddenly blushing over tomboys…"

MegaStar and the girls leave, as Sena peeked from behind the corner, as she hissed, "I knew it… Lan Hikari is trouble… All men are trouble…"

She disappeared into the shadows, as the others left the music hall.

* * *

That night, Lan and Yui were sleeping together, as Mio was watching from the balcony. She blushed, as she held up a cup of tea, wearing a pink robe. She smiled, "Ju Sakamoto… I want him, more than Geo Stelar…"

She was perched by the balcony, as she hummed a few bars of one of Sakamoto's songs. Suddenly, she saw a shadow flew by. She gasped, "Huh?"

She looked around, "What was that?"

A shadowy figure approached Mio in the balcony, as she held her katana sword up, behind her. Mio shivered, "Uh… Hello? Who's there?"

The figure called, "Are you a ninja? If not, you die."

Mio turned around, as she shrieked. The figure raised her sword high and prepared to strike. But Geo called out, "Mio? What's wrong?"

The figure vanished, as Mio dropped to her knees, covering her chest. She wept, "GEO! GEO! Help me! GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Geo held her and asked, "What happened? You okay?"

Mio blubbered, "GEO! GEO! Someone… Someone attacked me! I was in my panties… No man can marry me now!"

Geo comforted her, as he said, "There, there, it's alright… You have me."

The Slasher suddenly appeared, and she attacked Mio. Something was bound to happen, as MegaStar's day in Mizaki City was about to begin.

Sonia asked, "What happened?" She was out of her bedroom, as she asked him, "What happened to Mio?"

Geo said, "Mio saw her. The Slasher!"

"THE SLASHER?!" Sonia cried.

He explained everything, as the figure was watching from far away. She then glared, "It's her… Is she a ninja, too? Whatever it takes, she must be killed…"

She leapt off, disappearing into the night. Who was The Slasher, and why is she after Mio?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mio was having tea, as her hands were trembling. Sonia told everyone what happened, as the Slasher arrived in the hotel.

Sonia said, "The Slasher… Geo said that it was the Mizaki City Slasher. She was just in the balcony, next to Mio & Geo's room, and she was about to kill her."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Yui asked.

Mio sniffled, "I don't…" She shook her hands, as they were shaking the cup of tea and saucer.

Maylu said, "Poor girl's traumatized. I knew coming here was a bad idea…"

Sonia said, "Mio, it's alright. We're all here. So, now, we have to nip this one in the bud."

Mio smiled, "Thanks, you guys…"

Geo held Mio's hand and said, "It's alright, baby… I'm here for you."

Lan asked, "Did the slasher say anything to you?"

Mio remarked, "Well, only she called me a ninja… but I'm not… What could they want from me?"

A knock on the door was made, as Lan answered it. He asked, "Yes?"

It was Futaba, in her school uniform, with a bouquet of flowers to MegaStar. She smiled, "HELLO~! Big fan of yours!"

She ran off, as Lan cried, "WAIT!"

Futaba cried, "I'm late for school! Sorry, I have no time!"

Lan asked, "What a weird girl…"

Tory picked up the bouquet and said, "Hmm… It's a note… _We wish you'd come to our school, someday. We want to hear your music. Futaba_." He added, "Well, she's a fun girl to be wi-."

Sonia threw the bouquet down and hollered, "GET BACK!"

They all stepped back, as they saw the flowers on the floor. She whispered, "Steady… Steady… Any moment…"

Lan asked, "Eh? What are you-?"

Sonia cried, "It's a bomb!"

Yui & Maylu gasped, "A BOMB?!"

Ritsu said, "There's no bomb!"

Mio shrieked, "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Geo picked up the flowers and said, "Idiot. How can it be a bomb?"

Sonia shivered, "Well… For all we know… that girl could be the slasher!"

Lan smiled, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Sonia."

Yui laughed, "Yeah! I mean, who ever heard of giving flowers for a bomb as a present? And she looked very nice, too."

Lan asked, "Hey, wait… That girl in red hair… She looked familiar…"

Sonia said, "Hmm… You're right… Maylu?"

Maylu responded, "Not a clue."

Ritsu said, "She looked like the girl in YTG8."

Lan chuckled, "As if."

Yui looked at the flowers and sniffed it. She said, "It's not so bad. We should give these to Mio."

Geo said, "Good idea."

She gave her the bouquet, as Yui petted her, "There, there, Mio-chan… No bomb…"

Mio held the bouquet and whispered, "Thank you…"

Lan said, "Enough of this. I'm heading out for answers!"

Sonia barked, "And where are you going?"

Lan stated, "Someone attacked my friend's wife! I'm going to report this to the police!"

Maylu said, "NO! Lan, I don't think you should! The Mizaki City Slasher… they could not find the person, or identify her. She is usually blended into the night, but no one knows what she looks like! The only sign is that the slash marks on its victims, as a way of showing her presence."

Lan argued, "Don't you think I'd know that? I don't give a damn! She was attacked, last night, and I'm going to talk to a detective!"

Tory cried, "Lan, stop! We can agree that it was unexpected, but Mio knows who it is! The least we should do is let her know about it… and she'll tell us… provided she ever opens up."

Mio blushed, holding the flowers, as Yui moaned, "I don't want her to die…"

Ritsu nodded, "Tory's right. Mio's the only one who knows who she is. However, we have to stay alert. If she comes back, tonight, we'll be ready for her!"

Lan asked, "And how?"

Maylu added, "Yeah, Ritsu, none of us are skilled in combat. Plus, whatever this slasher does, we're not sure what weapon it was."

Mio said, "It was a katana…"

Ritsu nodded, "Go on…"

Mio shivered, "A katana… a dark katana… the woman… glared at me… saying if I'm a ninja… and wants my head…" She shrieked, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

She fainted, as Geo & Yui cried, "MIO!"

Lan asked, "A katana? Does Mio know more about her?"

Sonia protested, "Leave her alone! She's been through enough! So, the main focus is to learn more about this slasher, but we're to stay indoors, at all times. The city's not a good place to live in…"

Ritsu nodded, as she added, "Yeah. Usually it's the ghosts that come out at ni-."

**BONK!  
**Sonia clubbed Ritsu in the head and said, "I'll ignore that."

Ritsu moaned, "What are you, a pinch hitter?"

Lan was worried, as he saw Mio, on the floor, being revived by Yui & Geo. He felt upset, knowing that the slasher would return and attack her or any of them. He just couldn't let what happened slide by, without warning.

He then suggested, "You know that red haired girl? We should find her and ask why she'd give us a bouquet."

Maylu said, "No, wait! She's obviously a fan."

Lan stated, "Yeah. But I'm not going to find out, sooner. Maybe this evening, we can locate this girl."

Geo nodded, "Good idea. We'll stay here and comfort Mio."

Lan nodded, "Right. Maylu, Sonia, you girls come with me."

Yui asked, "Lan?!"

He said to her, "Now-now, Yui… I won't be gone long."

They left, as Yui whispered, "I grow worried of Lan."

Tory smiled, "He'll be fine. He's been handling himself, since we started the band. Lots of crazy fangirls and stalkers have been hounding him."

Ritsu smirked, "So jealous!"

* * *

That evening, Lan and the girls left to town, as they were walking down the pathway. They spotted a shrine, as Maylu smiled, "Hey, look! A shrine!"

Lan said, "Yeah. We should visit the shrine, first."

Sonia said, "Maybe we should say our prayers for Mio, and to protect her."

They made a wish, as they prayed for Mio's safety. Lan said, "Right. We should get Mio a gift."

Sonia said, "Well, unfortunately, all they could have is… fortunes and such. Let's go get our fortune read, Maylu!"

"Way ahead of you, fam!" Maylu chuckled.

They pranced off, as Lan sighed, "Yeah, you two go on ahead, while I take a walk around the shrine."

He walked down the shrine, as he spotted a girl in long light brown hair, wearing a shrine priestess outfit. She was sweeping the pathway of leaves, as he asked, "Oh, excuse me, Miss?"

The girl said, "Yes? Can I hel-?"

They gasped, as the girl asked, "Like, you again?!"

Lan asked, "Eh? You're the shrine priestess here?"

Hotaru smiled, "Oh, what a surprise… Never thought I'd run into you, again."

He grumbled, "I'm surprised that you work here."

She blushed, "Well, it's usually a part-time job, since my school doesn't let students do jobs. But this job is exceptional."

He smiled, "Uh, yeah… Anyways, since you're here and all, I was here, wishing for my friend, Mio."

"Huh?"

"She was attacked, last night."

"OH! Did the slasher struck again, last night?"

He nodded, as she said, "We'll talk, in a couple minutes. Are you alone?"

Lan said, "I'm with Sonia and Maylu. But I'll not be long."

Hotaru smirked, "Great. Follow me."

They walked together, as Sonia was complaining about a fortune she got, to a girl in long black hair, done in a ponytail, "What the hell is this? **_BAD LUCK?!_**"

The girl said, "I'm sorry… But you cannot have a reroll."

Maylu calmed her down, "It's alright, Sonia. She was obviously picking the wrong fortune."

Sonia cried, "HOW CAN I HAVE BAD LUCK?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Maylu dragged her away, as the girl said, "I apologize. Take it or leave it."

Sonia was ranting, as Maylu carried her away. She said, "Come on. Let's find Lan and leave."

Inside a small hut, Hotaru was sitting with Lan, as she explained what has been happening lately.

"It's been hounding Mizaki City, lately. There are rumors saying that people have been dying, since the arrival of the Mizaki City Slasher."

"Yes, I've heard about it."

"Well, there's more to it. No one knows who he or she is, but the killer comes here, almost every night, and instantly kills people, using a katana sword."

Lan nodded, "Yes, we are aware of that. Mio was attacked by the slasher, and she knows who she is… only she is scared to say anything."

Hotaru asked, "Why? Is she, like, chicken?"

"No, she hates anything scary or bloody."

"Bah! What a loser. Anyways, we're glad that your friend is okay. But don't worry about the Slasher. I believe help is on th-."

He pounded his fist and roared, "NO! I won't let it leave alone! Yui was frightened that her friend got traumatized, and we were all scared stiff! If this Slasher tries anything funny, I'm going to get back at him or her! NO ONE hurts my wife's best friend, and gets away with it!"

She smiled, "I see… You're rather energetic, when it comes to protecting your friends. You remind me of _him_."

"Who?"

"Eh, never mind. But if you really want to help stop this katana-wielding psychopath, you should stay away from it."

Lan said, "Well, not without answers. I had suspected much, including a girl in red hair, giving us a bouquet of flowers… You don't think _she's _responsible?"

She asked, "Red hair? Hmm… OH! You mean Futaba?"

He asked, "Who? Who's Futaba?"

Hotaru explained, "She's a student that goes to my school. Futaba Tsukimi."

Lan said, "I see… She had that same cheerful attitude as that YTG8 girl, Apple."

Hotaru smiled, "Oh, she's one in the same."

Lan's jaw dropped, as he gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Hotaru blushed, "Yeah, she and I go to the same school. We go to Ochatomizu School. It's a huge school that is also a prep school."

"Oh, I see."

"And also, YTG8 also goes to the same school, as well. I know them, since they're my friends and all."

"Oh, okay. Why are you friends with them?"

"It's a long story… but I cannot explain."

Sonia called, "Lan! There you are!"

Lan said, "Girls, this girl, Hotaru, she may help us. She's going to find the Slasher, and then protect Mio, at the same time! Plus she knows who that girl we ran into was!"

Hotaru cried, "Like, hold on a sec! Chillax! I didn't say I'd help you! I'm saying that you should beware of the Slasher! She usually appears at night!" She pouted, "Honestly, you guys are too norm to be helping out."

Maylu asked, "Eh? You know what's going on here?"

Sonia barked, "Well, Lan will explain, later. Right now, I want that bitch in black hair fired, for THIS fortune!"

She showed her fortune to Hotaru, as she said, "Bummer. I'm afraid that it's legit. No matter what you draw, your fortune is accurate."

Sonia sobbed, "Noooooooooo…"

Lan said, "We should be going. Anyways, thanks again for the advice, Hotaru. Sorry you wouldn't want us to help you."

Hotaru smiled, "Oh, I'm not much of a fighter, er, I mean… I'm usually a peacekeeper."

Lan nodded, as they departed the shrine. Hotaru sighed in relief, "That was too close…"

As they left the shrine, Lan explained who the girl was that gave them the flowers. Sonia said, "So, she's one of YTG8?"

Maylu gasped, "And she's in high school? So cool!"

Lan said, "Yeah… not to mention that this Slasher person is evil… We only know much about the Slasher, but now all we need is his or her identity."

Maylu said, "I'm pretty sure Mio said it's female."

Lan said, "Well, it could be a disguise… Think Mio would give us more?"

Maylu replied, "Uh, yeah… She should be recovering, soon enough."

They returned to the hotel, as they went to see how Mio is doing.

**XXXXX**

That night, the Slasher struck again, killing a drunken man, in a gray suit. As the Slasher escaped, a figure was watching on, viewing her evil deed. He was a man in white hair pulled back in a single braid, gold eyes, and elf ears. He has a vertical line on each cheek and four dots on his forehead. He was wearing a black and gold tunic.

"Soon… Soon the sword will be awakened, by the blood of many…" he said, as he was in the shadows, "So far, she's killed about twenty people, and the sword's not found its main target. Only then, we should be able to awaken the true power…"

He vanished into the night, as The Slasher was finished with her run. Who is the man controlling The Slasher? And what did he meant by the awakening of the sword's true power?


	3. Chapter 3

At the hotel, the next day, Lan arrived to see Mio in bed, relaxing. She was slowly recovering from the trauma of The Slasher. He asked her, "How are you, today?"

Mio was having tea, as she said, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He sat down beside her and asked, "So, are you remembering who attacked you? I was worried about you…"

Mio sniffled, "No… Not so much… All I know is that she's a woman, and she has a katana."

Lan responded, "What else?"

"I… don't remember."

Lan sighed, as Sonia said, "Well?"

Lan said to her, "Nothing. Maybe you can help her."

Sonia nodded, as Mio was smiling, "Yes? Sonia, you wanted to ask me about the-."

Sonia said, "Look, do you even remember? We wanted to help you."

Mio replied, "Well, not so much, but I'm trying to… I'd turn it over to the police, but who would believe me?"

Lan said, "Well, yesterday, we were at the shrine, wishing for your recovery. I see you're this close."

Yui said, "Yeah, Mio-chan. Ri-chan and I were worried over you."

She hugged her, as Sonia said, "Well, that tears it. We're going to see that girl, this Hotaru, and she'll help us. Perhaps maybe she needs to shake it off."

Lan nodded, "Right."

Mio asked, "Shrine?"

Lan stated, "Something called the _Dorobune Shrine_. Are you interested?"

Mio smiled, "Okay… Can Geo come along?"

Sonia said, "You go on there, but I'm not going! Not after this damned fortune I got!"

Mio smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Lan nodded, "Then it's agreed. We should head to the Dorobune Shrine, this afternoon."

* * *

That afternoon, Mio went to the box and made her wish. She clapped her hands and prayed. Lan was by the pathway, as he said, "Well, since we're here, we might as well ask Hotaru about Mio."

He and Yui went to get their fortunes. They got their wishes, but…

"WHAT?!" He gasped, "**_GRAVE MISFORTUNE!_**"

Yui sobbed, "Aw, too bad… Mine's _Good Luck_!"

Sonia sighed, "Rigged, I would say…"

Lan asked, "Then why did you come?"

Sonia said, "So I can rub it into the girl's face."

Hotaru arrived, as she asked, "Oh, you again. What are you doing back here?"

Lan said, "Oh, hello. We wanted you to help our friend, since she's very timid."

"Who?"

Mio approached her and asked, "Oh, hi. Who are you? We never met."

Hotaru said, "I heard of you. Mio Akiyama of _Tea Time_."

"Y-yes…"

"Some of my students in Ochatomizu are fans of yours."

"Oh, really? Thank you."

"Don't worry. I can help you. Let's meet out back."

Sonia asked, "Hey, Miko Girl!"

Hotaru asked, "You called?"

Sonia barked, "Where's the girl that gave me the bad fortune?"

Hotaru asked, as she remembered, "Girl in… OH! You mean Setsuna? She's not in, today, but she suggested that she works in the afternoon."

Sonia said, "Well, keep that woman away from me, for her shoddy work."

Hotaru scoffed, "I'm sorry, dear, but it's your fortune… 100% accurate. Now, excuse me."

She and Mio departed, as Sonia growled, "Ooooooooooooooh! When I find that bitch, I'm going to shove that fortune, where-!"

Lan and Yui restrained her, as Yui barked, "Sonia! Shame on you! This is a peaceful shrine!"

Inside a small hut, Hotaru was lying Mio down, as she stated, "Now, like, hold still, while I try to sooth your mind. I believe that you were in the view of the Slasher, were you?"

"Yes." She nodded, as Hotaru brushed her bangs, "It happened so fast, but I couldn't remember a thing…"

Hotaru held her hands and whispered, "Just relax, while I try to examine your mind… Maybe I can find out what happened…"

She closed her eyes, as Mio shivered, "What is she? Is she trying to-?"

Hotaru shushed her, "Shh! Concentrate…"

They concentrated, as Mio was shaken. She started to remember the other night. A figure was wearing a hakama, as she suddenly saw the hairstyle. Mio whimpered, "No… Please, no…"

She was shivering in fear, as she opened her eyes, "NO! I remembered!"

Hotaru asked, "What's wrong?"

Mio hugged her and whimpered, "A SAMURAI! A SAMURAI ATTACKED ME!"

Geo asked, as he came in, "I heard a noise! A samurai attacked you?!"

Mio said, "Well, not really… but she resembles a female samurai."

Hotaru stated, "Reminds me of Setsuna Tojo. She goes to my school, but… She's usually training to prepare her Kendo Club Dojo. Her father was a famous Kendo fighter, but he was stricken by an accident."

"Tojo?" Geo asked.

Hotaru said, "Yes… uh, well, I'm pretty sure it's her… but I don't think so. I know of some friends that will help, but I couldn't. They're, uh, not available."

Geo said, "Right. Mio, why don't you wait outside?"

Mio nodded, "Yes."

She left, as Geo stated, "What were you trying to do to her? You're going to scare her into a casket?"

Hotaru stated, "Well… I have psychic powers, and I use it to help people, including make séances. I once tried to do it to a dear dead friend, a busty girl in purple hair, only to realize that she's still alive. But I did communicate with her, through telepathic communication."

"When was it?"

"Around the fall. I can't say further, you wouldn't under… stand…"

She suddenly blushed, as Geo went closer. Hotaru was smiling, as she giggled, "Like… what a stud…"

Geo glared, "I'm married, if you're think-."

Hotaru said, "I know… but it's so grody to think about a married man… despite that your wife is a total babe… and that she's even scared of ghosts, more than Ricka…"

He asked, "What are you saying? That's not the point! Why were you examining her head? What are you?"

He was shaken, as Hotaru smiled, blushing heavily, "Well… What's your name?"

"Geo Stelar."

"Geo… Like, what a Neo Geo hottie… Totally my type…"

He stepped back, as he asked, "Eh? What's wrong with you? Are you trying to seduce me?"

Hotaru stopped, as she asked, "EW! NO! Gross! I know you're married and all, but let's face it! I'm not the one to be _that _harsh over infidelity. Besides, I can't do that in my job. It's unprofessional."

She winked, "But I love you, fam."

He snarled, as he walked off. She called, "OH! One thing, can you bring everyone here, so we can discuss how we can stop this? Tomorrow, we're going to my school, and get answers."

Geo nodded, "Sure."

He left, as Hotaru nodded, "Thank you, Geo…"

**XXXXX**

That evening, outside the shrine, Hotaru said, as she invited everyone over, "Well, I thought we'd have tea together, since I'm going to give you guys a plan."

Lan asked, "Eh? A plan?"

Hotaru explained, as she was walking everyone to her house. She said to them, "So, after studying Miss Akiyama, I've decided to tell you, over tea."

Yui cheered, "WHOA! TEA? YAY!"

Tory asked, "Wait, why are you inviting us, without telling us anything?"

Hotaru said, "It's not safe out here. Plus, I like for you guys to spend the night with me. I needed the company… and Mashiro needs to be alone."

Tory asked, "Mashiro?"

Lan said, "The rabid girl with white hair."

Hotaru explained, "I wouldn't call her rabid. She's more of a, like, unsocial person. Don't worry, a friend of mine is watching over her. Anyways, we should be heading there."

**XXXXX**

At the house, Hotaru was serving tea, as Lan overheard Hotaru's plan. He said to her, "So, we get to go to your school, Ochatomizu School?"

She replied, "Yes. You guys are welcome to come. A lot of girls are into MegaStar. But I don't think they'd want to see you perform there."

Yui asked, "Say, what is this Ochatomizu School? Does it have tea?"

Hotaru said, "Yes, but only to the Student Council President. Ochatomizu School is an all-girls' private school, and it's for the wealthy and gifted."

Mio asked, "All-girls' school?"

Ritsu said, "Oh, like _our _school. We used to go to Sakuragaoka High School."

Hotaru asked, "No way! You guys really go to that school? That's awesome! We're one in the same!"

Lan said, "Except they were in a club. How about you? You go to clubs?"

Hotaru smirked, "Nope. I'm actually a member of the Student Council."

Yui cheered, "WOW! You should meet, Nodoka-chan, Hota-chan! Like kindred sisters~!"

Hotaru gasped, "Hota-chan?!"

Mio said, "Let's not go into that… but… We're all going to Ochatomizu High School? I'm not to be concerned, but-."

Hotaru smirked, "Oh, you, Yui, Ritsu, Sonia, & Maylu are going. The boys are banned from going."

They gasped, "WHO SAYS?!"

Hotaru barked, "I DO! And also, the entire school. See, it's an all-girls' school for _girls only_. NO boys are allowed, unless you're related to one of the students, like brother or father, or a relative. We did have a male teacher in our school, but he was fired, after our trip to Hokkaido. And our Student Council President has a male butler. He's alright. I won't explain further, but-."

Ritsu said, "So, in other words, your President is a rich girl?"

Hotaru nodded, as Yui whispered, "Like Mugi-chan… I wonder who or what she looks like."

Ritsu said, "So, when do we go?"

Hotaru said, "Tomorrow. We have everything all set. Besides, if you guys stay with me, The Slasher won't get you. She attacked your hotel, so I doubt you'd stay there, for long."

Geo said, "She's right. If we stay any long in the hotel, the Slasher may strike again."

Mio trembled, as Lan said, "Dude, I understand, but shouldn't we go back and check out, before we stay the night?"

Hotaru giggled nervously, "No no no no no no no, like, it's too late to go there. I'll see if someone gets your stuff, in the morning."

Sonia said, "I'll do it. Maylu and I are going to check out, tomorrow morning."

Tory said, "Good thinking."

They were given 8 cups of tea, as Hotaru smiled, "It's ready. Everyone, dig in."

Yui sipped the tea, as she smiled, "Oooooh! Such a delicate taste!"

Mio smiled, "It's delicious!"

Ritsu cheered, "Not like Mugi's tea, but it's awesome!"

Everyone had their tea, as Lan said, "Well, I know we had our tea, but… There's a problem. If the girls are going, and not us, what will we do?"

Geo stated, "This is my wife, we're talking about! Hotaru, you have to let us sneak in!"

Tory nodded, "He's right. We want to sneak into that place-."

Sonia boomed, "Oh, no, you are not! You perverts are not going, and-! _*Yawn* _That is that!"

Maylu nodded, but started to feel tipsy, "Yea… ah… You boys… can't come!"

Mio moaned, "Mmnh… I feel sleepy…"

Lan asked, "Huh? I don't feel-. OH!" His eyelids fell halfway, as he moaned, "Uh, Hotaru… You didn't… answer…"

Ritsu and Tory fell in a THUD, as they were passed out. Mio fell, likewise Sonia, Maylu, & Geo. Lan asked, "Wha-? What did you-?"

Yui yawned, "Mmmmmmmngh, Lan-chan… goodnight…"

She fell asleep, as he growled, "The tea… She's… she drugged our tea!"

Hotaru smirked evilly, "Yes, I did… See, when I said that you boys are banned from the school, I mean it. But don't worry. I didn't say that you wouldn't go, anyways…"

Lan passed out, as MegaStar, Yui, Mio, & Ritsu were passed out, after Hotaru drugged the tea. She grinned, "Thank you, Myu-Myu… Your mother was a devil, but she knew how to put people to sleep, but harsh means."

A girl in green hair, wearing a dark green sweater and a white skirt, said, "Don't ever mention that moment again. I am NEVER going to Momochi Village, for as long as I live!"

Hotaru said, "Oh, relax, Nanao. That's ancient history. Anyways, can you bring these boys to the other room? The girls will be fine, right here…"

Nanao smirked, "Good. They'll be out, until morning."

"Did you bring everything I asked for?"

"Yeah, I did… only… I'm going to regret this." She pouted, as she was upset, seeing MegaStar's men.

Hotaru grinned, "Now-now, since Kazuki says that he's not going to… we should hire them."

Nanao said, "I guess you're right."

Hotaru asked, "Did you get their stuff?"

"Yamabuki took care of that. Looks like we're having MegaStar in your shrine. Only make sure that the LOVE boy stays away from Mashiro!"

Hotaru chuckled, "You never change."

**XXXXX**

That night, at 11pm, Lan, Geo, and Tory were under a white tarp, completely naked. Hotaru peeked into the naked body of Geo and blushed, "So hot…"

Nanao huffed, "Don't bogart the sexy men, Hotaru! And yes, I know they're married… but… Are you sure this is the right call?"

Hotaru stated, "The Slasher struck again, and I fear that it may be one of our own students… I'll handle MegaStar, and I may need you, if any."

A girl in long dark blue hair, dressed in a gray winter coat and a blue and white striped shirt said, "Sorry I'm late, fam. I had to drop off another manuscript."

She placed a bag down and said, "PHEW! I know I did it for _one _guy… but _three_? And yes, I love their work, fam."

Yamabuki examined the bodies, as he said, "I know… I'll remove their wedding bands, and put them in the pockets. OH! I almost forgot. I made these for the boys, just to keep them sedated."

Hotaru grinned, "Love it. What is it?"

Yamabuki placed headphones and iPods onto each boy and said, "Lily and Enju made me encode their tech. It's my own Sonic Brainwashing, combined with MegaStar songs. I'm going to play them all, in a huge 8-hour loop. It'll be enough time for them to get used to it."

Hotaru grinned, "Good. Did you get the stuff ready?"

Nanao said, "Yeah, where's your kitchen?"

Hotaru said, "Third door to your right."

Nanao & Yamabuki smiled, as they head to the kitchen. Hotaru whispered, "Sorry I'd have to do this, but… You know how it is."

She reached for Geo, and went under the tarp, "Now… OH! What do we have here?"

She was grabbing onto Geo's downward area and blushed, "So, this is what it's like… So erect… Geo, I never said this, but… I don't care if you're married to Mio Akiyama… I love you… I want you… Forgive me for what we're going to do to you…"

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. Suddenly…

"HOTARU!" Yamabuki cried, "Where are the pans?"

Hotaru let go and gasped, "Uh… like, uh… like… totally… Eew! I mean…"

Yamabuki went to her, "What were you doing?"

Hotaru blushed, and turned away, "Uh… nothing." She said, "Come on. I'll help you. I'm sure they are not awake, yet."

Yamabuki smiled, "Enough drugs to make them unconscious for a day or so."

Hotaru gasped, "A DAY?!" She whined, "But they're unconscious for only hours!"

Yamabuki said, "Well, we have time to prepare, can't we? When Enju told us about it…"

_At Mizaki School, Enju, a girl in a black school uniform, with black hair and green eyes, scolded, "HOLD IT! You're asking normal people to assist Kokonohi-san? You should know better than to assist her, with those people!"_

_Yamabuki cried, "I'm sorry, Enju… But one of their wives got attacked by The Slasher! Plus, they do not know that she knows that we're ninjas! She knows the secret, but they don't! You have to believe me!"_

_Enju sighed, "Fine… But if they find out, and they get Kokonohi-san expelled, NO MERCY!"_

_A boy in brown hair asked, "What happened?"_

_Enju said, "Well, Suou-san? Tell him."_

_Yamabuki said to Kazuki, "Uh, yeah… for today, the role of Lady Araya will be postponed, for a long time. But who knows. I will need you again, someday." She grinned in a pervert grin._

_He huffed, "I couldn't care less, you know."_

_Enju glared at them, "You guys are so…"_

Yamabuki said, "And they're already doing the proper paperwork for the visitation. Enju and the Council Lady head are contacting Lady Venus and the Ochato Student Council, as we speak."

Hotaru cried, "I don't give a shit! Like, you should've said something, earlier! I already gave Lady Venus the OK, but, like, damn it! JUST DAMN IT! I can't believe you made them into a coma!"

Nanao said, "Oh, no worries. They'll wake up. Besides, Yamabuki and I have to go back to the dorms, and soon, before the Dorm Mother catches us. You _know _we have curfew!"

Hotaru nodded, "I know. But we have to try. We have to make these men into women. They want to go to Ochatomizu, to find the Slasher… but I said they can't… not unless they're women. _Literally_ women."

Nanao grinned, "Perfect… You mind if I shave their hair off their bods?"

Hotaru said, "No, that won't do. Make sure that they are converted halfway… upper body. I'll handle their, uh… AHEM! _Genitalia…_"

Yamabuki grinned, "You were gonna blow on one of them, weren't you?"

Nanao gasped, and she grinned, "OOOOOOH! Does our Shrine Girl Hotaru have a fetish for boys' dicks?"

Hotaru roared, "SHUT UP! GAWD!" She blushed heavily, and pouted, as Yamabuki grinned, "I'm kidding. You can depend on us. Don't worry. We were saving this for Kazuki, but we decided to use it on them, all for access to Ochatomizu."

Hotaru said, "Do as you must."

The girls began to work, as Hotaru watches from far away. Nanao and Yamabuki prepared a flesh-like substance onto each boy and began to sculpt their new female bodies.

"I'm glad I remember what a human female body looks like. I can tell, since I've seen myself and a few girls naked." She drooled.

Hotaru smirked, "Once they're dried, we can work on their hair and makeup."

Nanao giggled, "This'll be so much fun!"

They continued to work, until the dead of night. After that, Nanao & Yamabuki departed and returned to the dorms. Hotaru smiled, as she said, "Ah, good… They're gone…" she yawned and said, "Anyways, you rest easy, _girls_."

She turned off the lights and went to bed, leaving Lan, Geo, & Tory lying on the table, completely transformed.

* * *

The next morning, Lan woke up, as he spoke in a female voice, "Mngh… What happened? I dreamt that this girl drugged our tea… and I was being captured…"

Lan looked around, as he went to a mirror. He saw himself in a blue dress and long brown hair. He brushed his new hair and said, "Mm-hmm. I look okay from here. Where are Geo & Tory?"

Geo called, "Lan, uh… Hey, you got a minute?" He was in a white and blue blouse with a black skirt, and he was putting on some shoes, "I can't seem to get my shoes on…"

Lan said, "Here, let me help you."

Lan helped Geo's shoes, as Tory stepped in, in a canary yellow blouse with a light green skirt and silk stockings. Tory moaned, "Man… I thought I got a run. But still, I think this color doesn't clashes to me."

Lan asked, "Tory? You seem different?"

Tory stated, "Not quite, Lana…"

Lana smiled, "Okay. Just worried… It felt like… Huh…"

Sonia appeared, as she saw the boys, dressed as women. She then thought, in disgust, "I don't even wanna know."

She walked off, as the boys went, "Huh?"

Hotaru turned them into women, thanks to the Sonic Brainwashing device that Yamabuki got. It was the only way to reveal who or what The Slasher is, and if it's one of the girls in Ochatomizu, their going to be in for a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

At the outside of the shrine, Sonia and Maylu were stunned, as Hotaru told them what she did to the boys. She explained that they are now simply _Lana, Gina, and Tori_. She didn't explain further, but said that they wanted to stay in character, while being dressed in drag.

Sonia approached "Lana", as she asked, "Seriously? _She _is Lan Hikari?"

Lan smiled, "Yes, it is, Sonia."

Hotaru said, "And hey, don't get the wrong idea, but I did make their busts look pretty big."

Maylu asked, "I noticed. How did you do it?"

Hotaru said to Geo, "Say, would you mind if Maylu grope you, totally?"

Geo nodded, "Why? Is it serious?"

Maylu clutched onto Geo's fake breast and said, "OOOOH! Soft and lifelike."

Hotaru said, "Yes, I gave them a somewhat realistic body suit, only for the upper body…"

Sonia looked down Geo's skirt and said, "Huh… I take it that their bulges remained."

Hotaru smiled, "Not exactly. Just a thick pair of panties, to avoid any male signs. It's perfect."

Sonia said, "I see… So, lemme get this straight: You drugged us, not remember a thing about last night, and turned out bandmates into drag queens, with soft D-Cup tits and their cocks covered? Pretty creative. Say, when this is over, can you dress me in male clothing?"

Maylu gasped, "Sonia!"

"It's all Rule 34, and I think that it's so awesome to create!"

Maylu scolded, "Have you forgotten why they are women in drag? What of Yui & Mio?"

Ritsu grinned, "Oh? Is that what this is about?"

She was eavesdropping, as she said, "Wow… You made my husband into a prostitute!"

Hotaru roared, "O! M! G! I did not!"

Ritsu smiled, "Kidding. I want to see my darling hubby, up-close."

Tory asked, "Uh, darling hubby? I'm not a man. My name's Tori Hinata."

Ritsu whispered, "Ah, a pseudonym. Tory, Tori, it's all the same, my sexy thing… Wanna have sex, when this is over? I want to taste you…"

Maylu gagged, "EW! IN THE SHRINE?!"

Sonia barked, "Tainaka, stand down!"

Hotaru blushed, "Sorry, I guess I didn't know that Ritsu was turned on by Tory's transformation."

Tory grinned, as he said to her, "Are you teasing me, Ritsu, was it? Are you a lesbian?"

Ritsu lied, "Uh, yeah." She thought, "He knows I'm married. What roleplay fun. Miss Sawa-chan will not hear the end of _this_."

She then said, "Well, Hotaru, a nice job of turning these dudes into chicks. In fact, they are what we needed to enter Ochatomizu High."

Sonia nodded, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. When do we leave?"

Hotaru said, "Well, tomorrow. There were plans, but there was a last minute change in scheduling for an appointment. We'll go tomorrow afternoon. Besides, I have important work at the school, today."

Maylu moaned, "Aw, darn."

Hotaru grinned, "But, like, it's all good. In fact, you guys can spend the night here, until tomorrow. OH! One thing… I won't worry about the other girls. Make sure to keep Lan & Geo's identity a secret."

Lan asked, "Eh? Who's Lan & Geo?"

Sonia said, "I wouldn't worry about it. Anyways, we should be heading to the hotel, to pick up our things."

Maylu nodded, "Right. Ritsu, watch over these, uh, babes."

The boys giggled, as Ritsu nervously tittered, "Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh… You bet."

They left the shrine, as Hotaru said, "You and Tori get to know each other, in the other room. Lana, Gina, this way."

They went to different rooms, as Hotaru giggled in delight. She blushed, "Gina looks adorable as a woman now…"

**XXXXX**

At the hotel, Sonia cried, "WHAT?" She cried at the clerk, "What do you mean we already checked out?"

The clerk said, "Well, last night, you and Miss Sakurai left the hotel in a hurry that you took everything from your rooms."

Maylu was worried, as she and Sonia stepped out. Maylu said, "Huh… Weird. I never expected us to move out, immediately. I wonder why…"

Sonia said, "I don't know. This day gets weirder and weirder. Anyways, we should totally snap shots of the boys in drag. I want to launch a scrapbook. Lan's going to be so funny-looking."

They walked together, as a girl in blue hair, done in pigtails, was following them in stealth. She was hiding in the shadows, as Sonia felt something weird.

She asked, "Did you hear that?"

Maylu said, "No idea. Now, come on, we got to go."

They kept walking, until the girl in black hair snuck in and peeked. Sonia whispered, as she stopped, "Now I know I felt something… Something evil…"

The girl in black hair appeared in a black and gold gown with big sleeves. She grinned, as she held up a kunai and went to the girls. She threw the kunai, but Maylu ducked. Sonia gasped, "What the-?"

Maylu gasped, "RUN!"

They dashed off, as Maylu gasped, "Who was that girl?"

Sonia asked, "That girl in black hair… I have no clue who she is." She cried, "But why are we running from them?"

A girl in long red hair appeared, as they were at the alleyway. Maylu gasped, as she saw the face, "You're the-! The girl from-!"

Sonia and Maylu were in the presence of YTG8's Futaba, Sena, & Kirara. But why are they dressed as ninjas?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonia shrieked, as she Maylu are trapped.

**XXXXX**

That evening, Yui, Mio, & Ritsu learn of the girls that Hotaru created, from the boys. Hotaru & Ritsu kept it a secret, as she introduced them to the girls. Yui smiled, "Ah! Lana-chan! It's an honor to meet you!"

Mio moaned, "Uh, yeah… Hi… Gina?"

Ritsu smiled, "Wassup, Tori."

Hotaru smiled, "Well, you girls make yourselves at home. I have to go make plans with Mashiro. Be right back."

Lan & Yui held each other, as Yui whispered, "You have such sinewy hands."

Lan smiled, "Thank you, Yui…"

Mio turned away, as Geo asked, "What's wrong? Did I offend?"

Mio blushed, "There's no denying it… You're Geo, aren't you?"

Geo asked, "Eh? Who's Geo?"

Ritsu said, "Mio, she's not Geo."

Mio stated, "I'll be the judge of that!"

She dragged Geo into another room, as Lan and Yui stared at each other, in a lovey-dovey stare. Ritsu smiled to Tory, "They're a lovely couple."

Tory smiled, "They sure are. Come on. Let's go outside, babe…"

Ritsu & Tory, in his new identity, suddenly became hitched. Tory locked the door, as he said to her, "So, what do you say we give my new body a try…"

Ritsu gasped, "Eh? Tory?! You mean…"

"The minute you walked into the room, when I woke up, a part of me remembered about myself…" He held his head and moaned, "But enough about me… let's talk about _me_! What have they done to me?"

Ritsu said, "I don't know… Movie Magic? OH! Hotaru said we cannot let you remove your skin. After our trip to the Ochatomizu School, tomorrow, we'll remove it."

Tory smiled, "Hey, no problem. I mean, whatever it is, I'll have to fake it, then."

Ritsu kissed him and said, "That's the spirit. Come on, let's cuddle."

They sat down together and cuddled by each other. Ritsu giggled, as she said, "You know, I like this new you, but I'm not into women."

Tory smiled, "Don't be silly… We'll get used to it. Plus, you said that it's a body suit, right?"

She nodded, as he felt something in his lower region, "Then why do I still have _that_ in me?"

Ritsu smiled, "Thick panties. If the girls don't know, they are none the wiser."

He smiled, "You said it."

Meanwhile, outside, Yui was calling Sonia, but there was no answer. Yui said, "Sonia and Maylu haven't returned yet, Hota-chan."

Hotaru said, "Oh, they're, like, taking their time packing your stuff. It'll be fine."

Yui smiled, "You know, I know we are going together with the girls to your high school, but I'm beginning to like you, Hota-chan! You're kind, sweet, and very beautiful. Why, I should invite you to Tea Time's next gig, someday."

Hotaru smiled, "Thank you. But I usually help with YTG8. I'm in charge of mending their costumes… and to be fair, it sucks! Like, I'm not a slave to their tailoring! Even mending furniture is bullshit!"

Yui wept, "Hau? Hota-chan?"

Hotaru barked, "I'm not an amateur carpenter! Who gives them the right to treat me as a repairman and seamstress, by force and choice?!"

Yui was crying, as Hotaru gasped, "OH! I'm so sorry… but it's true. I, once, uh, rebuild a small village, using new plywood and tiles. It was tough, but I had, like, my friends with me, to…"

Yui was curious, as Hotaru confessed, "Okay… I actually created a stronghold fort."

"OH! For an action-themed event? SO COOL!"

"Uh, yeah… Heh heh heh…" She thought, "Is she an idiot? Gawd, she'll believe anything. Glad she doesn't know the truth."

**XXXXX**

That night, Hotaru was waiting out the window, as she met with Yamabuki, in the shadows. Yamabuki said to him, "Did they know?"

Hotaru said, "Not yet. We won't be stalled for long. By the way… Did you get them?"

Yamabuki winked, "We did…" She vanished, as Hotaru nodded, "It'll be time, soon enough…"

She went to her bedroom, as Mashiro was listening on, in the next room. She gasped, "Huh? What are they up to? This isn't like Hotaru at all… And what did they mean "it'll be time"?"

* * *

The next day, Lan, Geo, Tory, Yui, Mio, & Ritsu arrive at Ochatomizu High. They were walking down the marble halls, as Mio said, "Wow… Such a beautiful décor."

Yui smiled, "Indeed. I wish I enrolled here…"

Ritsu said, "Me, too. But it's too late for that."

Lan giggled, "Yeah. I wonder what kind of clubs that they have?"

Tory said, "Ladies, it'll be fine. However, we're only here for a meet-and-greet with the Student Council President. And after that, possibly, we should find this Futaba girl, and learn if she's the slasher or not."

Lan nodded, "Agreed, Tori."

Tory barked, "It's Tor-!" Ritsu nudged him and whispered, "Shush!"  
"My bad."

Hotaru said, as she was with Mashiro, "Anyways, we are about to enter the President's room. Just meet and greet, have tea, and be on our way."

Mashiro hissed, "Just keep me away from-."

A few preppy girls appeared, as they were cheering for Mashiro. She gasped, as she scampered off, "Uh-oh! Not this again! I hate this part!"

She scattered off, running from the girls. Hotaru explained, "It's been like that, since Mashiro enrolled here. She's become a popular girl, among the student body."

Lan said, "Yeah… I somehow remember that she scratches people…"

"Not always… but she once flipped the bird on me."

"Eh?"

Geo giggled, "She got burned!"

Hotaru barked, "Silence!" She calmed down, "I mean… It was a gut reaction. And we were showing Mashiro around. Of course, there was trouble, when we got on the train… I let a friend of mine almost get arrested, thinking he molested her, but… Looking back, I felt sorry for him."

Lan said, "Oh, Hotaru-san, he was probably a pervert who would love Loli girls."

Hotaru growled, "Yeah… As if…" She thought, "If I get the chance, I'm apologizing to Kazuki, for what happened back then. Like, I'm totally such a heel… But this, first."

They arrived, as Hotaru showed them to the couch. They sat together, as Hotaru called, "Lady Venus! We're not alone."

A girl in long blonde hair with huge curls walked in, wearing her school uniform. She giggled, "Well, I see this is the famous MegaStar, appearing in my school." She laughed heartily, "OH! Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Lan gasped, "Whoa… Is she like a princess?"

Geo bowed, "Hello."

Mio shivered, "And that hair… She reminds me of Mugi…"

Tory joked, "Yeah, minus the eyebrows."

Venus barked, "RUDE! What is wrong with my eyebrows? Mine are sophisticated, unlike this Mugi lady."

Ritsu said, "Oh, her eyebrows are shaped like takuan pickles."

"Takuan?" Venus gasped, but she barked, "Shame on you, you commoner! This Mugi is an ugly girl!"

Yui cried, "Take it back! Mugi makes good tea and snacks, and she buys the best quality cakes and sweets!"

Venus huffed, "Balderdash! Could _she _have this quality tea and cookies, like _your _bad taste? And who dares talk to me, Venus Otomegawa, like that, you common child?!"

Yui pouted, "I'm not a common child. And you speak of Yui Hirasawa! And I take acceptance of your challenge!"

Venus smirked, "Fine. Tea should be ready, but let's see you take up that challenge, Hirasawa!" She clapped her hands and called, "Sebastian!"

An elderly man in a red butler's tuxedo, with white hair and a beard, said to her, "Yes, Lady Venus?"

She said, "Give this commoner one of the cookies I offer to our guests. I want her to understand the difference between her commoner world and our sophisticated lifestyle."

Sebastian said, "In a moment, madam. They should be ready, soon."

Venus then commanded, "Then, chop-chop! If this commoner wants to challenge me, take your time!"

"Very good, madam."

He walked off, as Mio whispered, "Whoa, is that her butler?"

Ritsu shivered, "Wow! Mugi-chan never told us about _her _servants."

Venus barked, "SILENCE! And who speaks of this Mugi commoner?"

Ritsu gasped, "Excuse me?! You never heard of Mugi Kotobuki? She loves to serve tea and sweets to us, back when we were in-!"

Venus gasped, "WHAT?!" She was shocked, as she asked, "Kotobuki? As in… _Tsumugi _Kotobuki?" She smiled, "Why, my family was once friends with the Kotobuki Family. We were business partners. In fact, they told me about their beautiful daughter, who is heir to the Kotobuki Conglomerate. Oh, _that_ Mugi-chan, that this commoner defends. Yes, I've heard of her."

"YOU DO?" Yui smiled, as she prayed, "Then, you must've had her tea and sweets, did you?"

Venus huffed, "I'm ignoring you, peasant!"

Yui bawled, "HAaaaaaaaaU!"

Lan comforted her and said, "I'm so sorry, Yui-chan…"

Venus asked, "Oh? And who's this lady?"

Lan said, "I'm Lana Hirako. I'm the lead singer of MegaStar."

Geo bowed, "Gina Stefan. I'm the bassist."

Tory said, "Tory Hi-, uh, Tori Hikawa. I'm their drummer."

Venus asked, "Eh? Where're the rest of you?"

Mio said, "Oh, Sonia and Maylu didn't come. They haven't returned, since last night. But I'm worried…"

Hotaru added, "Oh, they didn't make it. They had last minute endorsement deals, Lady Venus."

Venus said, "Of course. You know, I was a huge fan of yours, until I learned that this Lan Hikari was a waste of space, saying LOVE and PEACE is a global movement. Doesn't he know that it'll only lead to trouble? I'm glad that he got fired from MegaStar and had you in his place, Hirako-san."

Lana blushed, "Oh, don't give Lan any trouble. He is a nice guy, after all. We only do the music for our lovely fans. That is why I follow his advice, and focus on the power of love."

Venus smirked, "You wish! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! You _should _be doing your music for the money! Perhaps maybe the Otomegawa Family will offer their sponsorship to the band's next upcoming gig?"

Tory gasped, "WHAT?" He cleared his throat, "I mean… Are you sure?"

Lan & Geo were excited, as Venus smiled, "Name the time and place, and I'll set you up."

Tory grabbed Lan & Geo, "Uh, ladies, can we talk privately?"

Lan moaned, "Aw, but I don't want to!"

He pulled them out of the room, as Tory said, "Uh, we'll be back."

Hotaru said, "I wonder what happened back there."

Ritsu thought, "Did their G-strings get loose? Best not to know, but… I'm still worried over Sonia and Maylu's absence…"

Sebastian returned, alongside a frilly-dressed maid, as he said, "Milady, the tea is ready."

Yui smiled, "Oh, boy!"

She took a sip of the tea and tasted it. She blushed, "OH! This tea… It's so…"

She stuck her tongue out and gagged, "It's so tart…"

Venus shouted, "WELL, I NEVER!"

**XXXXX**

Tory was leading the boys out of Venus's office, and to a hallway. He said, "Sorry, you guys. I had to pull you out, because we came here for _one _sole purpose…"

Lana nodded, "I understand. We want to know who the slasher is, right? Tori, it's not a problem. We'll find him."

Tory then spotted Futaba, who was waiting by the hallway. She saw the boys, as Tory asked, "Hey… Is that her?"

He called, "HEY! Are you-?"

Futaba stopped, as she asked, "Oh, who are you three? We never met."

Tory said, "I'm Tory Hikawa, from MegaStar."

Futaba asked, "MegaStar?! Eh? Wait… Are you-?"

Tory shushed her and said, "Uh, you better not tell anybody about it… including YTG8, correct?"

Futaba blushed, "Yeah… I'm sorry. Why are you dressed as women?"

Lan asked, "Huh? I'm always dressed this way."

Tory said, "Well, we're trying to locate someone that has attacked Mio Akiyama, the bassist of Tea Time. Hotaru's watching over her, and-."

Futaba said, "Oh, right. Well, I'm offered to help you. If Mio's in danger, I can help. In fact, maybe Mio can meet this girl. I only know which girl it was, but I have a clue on who this might be. Follow me."

She followed the boys, as Geo smiled, "Pretty red-haired girl… Not as hot as Hotaru…"

Futaba smiled, "You're way behind. Mashiro's the total gift package~!"

Tory asked, "Uh, where's Mashiro now?"

Futaba said, "Oh, Kirara's busy with her… among others."

They headed outside, as Futaba led them to a big building, far from campus. She asked them, "So, why are you women?"

Tory said, "Oh, uh, publicity stunt. Lan and Geo knows, but they're too into character. Did you ever do that, dress in drag, in order to get publicity?"

Futaba said, "I don't think so. Still, it's nice that you're doing this for Mio, but…I don't think the girls may know much about you three. Plus, we used to have an idol, by the name of Araya-san."

"Araya-san?"

"Yes. She is this boy, Kazuki Araya's cousin, from Mizaki School. The girls adored her, until Mashiro came along, and we all loved Mashiro and somehow ignored Araya-san… all, but Sena, unfortunately…"

"Who?"

"Sena Shirasu, my bandmate in YTG8. OH! We never met. Futaba Tsukimi. And I'm sorry I came to your hotel, the other day, giving you flowers. I was a huge fan of yours. In fact, your music was the reason we formed YTG8."

Lan smiled, "Oh, fancy that, lady."

Geo said, "Indeed. We're famous inspiration from this lovely girl. We female singers got to stick together."

Futaba huffed, "Yeah, I'm not buying it." She said, "Anyways, if you promise to show you the girl you told me about, I'll keep your stunt a secret from Sena and Kirara."

Tory smiled, "We promise."

They arrived at the building, as Tory called, "AHEM! Lana, Gina, I think you better man up!"

Lan said, "Uh, Tory, we know that we're just playing. Gina and I were having a little fun."

Geo giggled, "Oh, you tease."

Tory sighed in disdain, as Futaba said, "It got worse, didn't it?"

Tory nodded, as he asked, "Yep. Anyways, is this where the girl is?"

Futaba explained, "Yeah. Setsuna Tojo is a student in our Kendo Club."

"Oh, yeah. Hotaru told us about it."

"Yeah. Let's take a look."

They viewed Setsuna, in her Kendo gi, with her hair tied in the back. She has a sharp tense air around her. Futaba explained, "From what Hotaru said, she's an ace in the Kendo Club, and she's the daughter of a famous Kendo dojo that's been around since the Samurai era."

Tory said, "Amazing… She's got such tense aura…"

Lan smiled, "We should take a picture of her."

Setsuna opened her eyes and viewed the boys. She grabbed her kendo stick and dashed out. She cried, "WHO'S THERE?"

Lan and Geo shrieked, as Tory gasped, "Uh… Are you-?"

Futaba sobbed, "Setsuna, calm down! There are friends of Hotaru's!"

Setsuna asked, "Hotaru? Oh… My apologies." She bowed.

Futaba said, "Well, you see… They were upset that one of the girls saw you there, the other night."

Setsuna said, as she was worried, "Well, no. I am usually training with my sword, and tending to Father. I usually work part-time jobs, after school. However, I always lose my job, every day."

Tory asked, "How so?"

Setsuna said, "I once worked at a pizza place, and called a pizza a pizzetta. I was fired, after that."

Tory asked, "You, uh… Never mind."

Geo smiled, "Oh, Lan! We should go for a pizzetta, after school!"

Lan smiled, "I'm game! Let's go invite the girls! But first, how about a selfie? Setsuna, was it?"

Setsuna blushed, as Tory groaned, "Oh, for the love of…"

* * *

The boys returned, as Hotaru led the girls out of campus, after the meet-and-greet. Hotaru scoffed, "Where were you?"

Tory said, "Never mind that! We have the identity of the Slasher! Mio will remember!"

Mio gasped, as Ritsu cried, "Tory, you did?"

Tory nodded, "That we did. But we'll show you the picture, later tonight. Mio, you're not going to like this…"

Hotaru asked, "Did someone aided you?"

Geo smiled, "Only Tsukimi-san."

Hotaru said, "Ah, you found her. Well?"

Tory said, "She was a huge fan of us, and she just stormed off. Luckily, she knows about us three, and keeps our identities a secret… as long as she helps a fellow musician."

Hotaru smiled, "Splendid! Well, we should head home. Like, Mio, you'll be alright, by yourself?"

Mio smiled, "Yeah. And tell Lady Venus that we enjoyed her company."

Yui bawled, "I want Mugi's teaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ritsu said, "And here goes the waterworks…"

They walked home, as Hotaru quietly stares at them. She nodded, "Yes… They may have figured it out."

She glared, as the group left Ochatomizu School, with Hotaru quietly staring. Mashiro saw from afar and asked, "What did they do to make her angry? This school is freaky… But I like it…"

She ran away, as girls were chasing her.

* * *

That night, at the shrine, Hotaru made a phone call. She called, "Hello? Yes, it's Hotaru. They know now. What's that? Not yet. I believe the fun's about to begin, soon…"

She added, "Oh, like, how's our prisoners?"

Inside a dark cavern, Sonia and Maylu were knocked out, locked inside a small iron cell. A man in gold and black said, on the phone, "They are safely locked up. Should we kill them?"

"Not yet… If they get closer to the truth, you may."

"I understand. Good day, Hotaru."

"Good night, Licht."

He hung up. Licht, the same man in white hair and golden eyes, was walking to the cell, as he said, "All is going according to plan. They may guess who The Slasher is… but they have no idea."

He chuckled, as he looked at Sonia and Maylu, still unconscious from inside their cell.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the evening, as Lan, Geo, Tory, Yui, Mio, & Ritsu were hanging together in the Dorobune Shrine. Sonia and Maylu were kidnapped by a man named Licht, and they had no idea what happened. But they had to settle things, first.

Mio was shown a picture of Setsuna Tojo, as she moaned, "Ungh… That's her… I cannot bear the face, but I'm pretty sure that it's her. She is a samurai that attacked me, the other day."

Lan nodded, as he agreed, "Poor Mio-chan… No wonder we were attacked by this evil woman."

Tory said, "I don't think it's that. That aura was calm and intimidating… when we first saw her."

Mio whispered, "Yes, but… when she came into the balcony, her aura was dark and corrupt."

They gasped, as Yui whimpered, "You mean…"

Mio hugged Geo and sobbed, "I'm scared, Geo! Help me!"

Geo held her and asked, "Uh… Who's Geo, again?"

Tory stated, "Okay… If we get out of this alive, no more crossdressing!"

Mio sniffled, "Agreed."

"NOT YOU!"

Lan said, "I'm… a crossdresser?"

Yui stated, "SHAME! Lana-chan is a beautiful girl! I don't need to take this!"

Tory cried, "That's not it! I'm saying-!"

"HMPH!" Yui dragged Lan away and said, "Come on, Lana-chan!"

Lan said, "Well, I'll see you later, Tori~!"

Geo smiled, "Bye, Lana."

Ritsu said, "Worse than I fear. What happened to them? I thought they'd snap out of it."

Mio said, "Yeah… I didn't believe it, but… I know what Hotaru did. I mean, Miss Yamanaka made us cosplay, so it's possible that Hotaru did all this to you boys."

Tory said, "And you don't believe that Geo is Gina?"

"Not one bit." Mio said, "Plus, with Geo around, I'm well-protected. I'll stay by his side, no matter who he is!"

He held her arm, as Mio smiled, "And I want to stay happy… with the man I love."

Geo smiled, "I don't know what she said, but okay."

Mio & Geo head to another room, as Ritsu and Tory sat down together in the front room. Tory asked, "Uh, is there a way to remove this costume? I don't want to be a chick!"

Ritsu cried, "NO! Not yet! Maybe when we make out, I want to know if they're so realistic."

Tory said, "What happened to the way I was?"

"I'm experimenting… Besides, I'd prefer you and your washboard abs…"

"I'm surprised that they only changed my upper body area. Does she have a Costume Club in Ochatomizu?"

"Not that I know of. No."

As they sat together, Tory said, "I wonder what is keeping Sonia & Maylu…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at their cell, Sonia started to wake up, as she groaned, "Ungh… What happened?"

Maylu was still unconscious, as Sonia called, "Hello? Anybody? Did we get drugged again?"

A man in a black outfit said, "Hello there, Sonia Strumm…"

"Eh?" She gasped, "Who are you?"

"My name's not important. It's because you are a part of something big… especially since you five are entering our humble territory."

"Territory?"

"Yes. This is the awakening point for the Kuromasu. You two will be fine sacrifices for the unholy sword to receive."

Sonia asked, "Okay, hold on a minute! What the hell are you talking about, you damn jerk? Murokazu?"

"_Kuromasu_. It's a sword, forged by darkness… and it is given the title "_The Sword of Despair_". Given this power's machinations, we're to use it for a greater power, and to eliminate our enemies."

Sonia asked him, "Uh… what sword are you talking about?"

The man said, "Isn't it obvious? The Slasher wields that weapon… and she's about to arrive to lay waste to your friends… and you two will be next…"

Sonia cried, "WHAT? You're going to kill us?! You can't do this! We have a gig in Hokkaido, next week!"

Licht said to her, "Too bad. You're not leaving this cell. In fact, you're not leaving, period. Once we eliminate your boyfriends and their groupies-."

"Uh, I used to date Geo Ste-."

"SILENCE!" Licht boomed.

Sonia sobbed, "Yes, sir…"

He said, "As I was saying, once your friends are dead, and you and your friend killed off, we'll do away with our sacred enemy…"

Sonia asked, "Who?"

Licht smirked, "Am I entitled to tell you who it is?"

Sonia cried, "This is insane! Why are you doing this? What is this Sword of Despair, Kuromasu, has to do with us? We're not-." She gasped, "Oh, god… Last thing I remembered was… those girls that are YTG8… they're…"

She snarled, "THAT BITCH! KOKONOHI, YOU ASSHOLE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR VALLEY GIRL HEAD OFF!"

Licht smiled, "Ah, I see that you figured it out, did you? The Kokonohi girl, along with the other three girls, are working for my master."

Sonia said, "Who? Who's your leader?"

Licht said, "Am I divulged to tell you who he is? No. Besides, we have plans to use them, for the final revenge planned… especially Kokonohi's former friends."

Sonia whispered, "_Former _friends? What are you talking about?"

Licht stated, "You're a nosy little woman, are you? Fine… I'll have this _Slasher _waste away one of your friends, and she'll come back to kill you. You got a noisy mouth. I've had all I can take from you."

Sonia yelled, "And I have had all I can take from _you_, you son of a bitch! If I get out of this alive, you're done for!"

Licht walked away and said, "I believe we're done talking… Enjoy your stay."

He disappeared, as she cried, "WAIT! I want to know more! Come back!" She sighed and grumbled, "I can't believe it… Hotaru Kokonohi? She used us… Now I see why my fortune was **_BAD LUCK_**. I'm going to die…"

She sat down by the bars and wept, "Lan… Geo… Tory… Help us…"

Outside the cell, Licht met up with a shadowy figure. He kneeled to the figure and said, "It's almost time. Soon, we shall have the interlopers dead, by the end of the week."

The figure said, "Excellent work, Licht. Make sure that the Kuromasu is fully-powered so we can eliminate the pests."

Licht nodded, "Understood, master…"

The figure disappeared, as Licht said to the shadow, "Go now. They're at the Dorobune Shrine. Finish the job."

The woman in the shadow said, "Understood." She dashed off in the shadows, as Licht grins evilly.

* * *

That night, Mio and Geo were in the bedroom, as Mio whispered, "Geo… I'm sorry that you acted that way. But… Should I call you Geo, instead of Gina?"

Geo huffed, sitting in bed, "Yeah? Well, I'm not sure how you can put it."

Mio smiled, "I want you, badly…"

She leapt to Geo, as they started to make out and cuddle. But suddenly, Mio stepped back and whispered, "Uh… I think not…"

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know… If you cannot become the Geo Stelar I know… I'm not so sure."

"Eh?"

"It's… I had no idea what Hotaru did to you… Yui doesn't know that Lana Hirako is a guy!"

Geo gasped, "DUDE! So cool! Lana's got a p(BEEP)?"

Mio nodded, "Yeah!" She shouted, "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! SO DID YOU!"

She reached for his pants and roared, "SEE?" She grabbed from inside his pants, as Geo squealed, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In another room, Yui had time to think, as Lan was blushing, "Yui-chan."

She threw her wedding band down and giggled, "I want to move on from Lan… Lana, do me! I want you… I mean, it feels… odd. I am so aroused over you, Lana…"

Lan smiled, "Oh, I didn't know you'd care…"

They sat down, as Yui giggled, "Now, what do we say we… ahem! Get to know each other…"

She removed his blouse, and proceeded to kiss his bare bosom. She removed his skirt, and then gagged in shock.

"URK!" She trembled, "Lana… Lana… You… You have a… p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p…"

Lan looked down, as he suddenly looked at himself. He came to his senses, and gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

He cried, "What the hell did she do to me?"

Yui shivered, "L-l-l-Lan? You mean… _You're _Lana-chan?"

Lan growled, "I… Wait a minute… why are you crying?"

Yui sobbed, "I'm crying, because I knew Lana-chan turns me on. It's you… Oh, Lan! I never knew you'd go to great lengths for me!"

He said, "Uh, well, thanks. But you see-."

Yui lunged onto Lan and started to make out. They continued to make out, as Mio said to Geo, "Do you even know who you are? What did Hotaru do to you? Ritsu told me everything, before we departed! Was it all to help me, or was it for another woman?"

Geo said, "It's not it! Neither of that! Hotaru was showing us around the school. And besides, I could be shocked, but… I'm happy that I have such a growth in me… why…"

Geo turned to her, as he said, "Why, you're the one for me, my darling baby, Mio-chan…"

Mio shoved him down, "NO! I can't… Not as a woman. I know what Hotaru did, just for me, but this has to stop, Geo!"

He said, "Uh, it's Gina."

Mio huffed, as she was crying, "I guess then… That's it… How can I love you, for what you are now? It's not right… and it doesn't feel right, at all…"

"Wait! Mio? Where are you going?"

"Out!"

"Out where?"

"Away from you!"

She walked out of the room and barked, "Goodbye, Geo! I never want to see you again!"

She walked out, as Geo cried, "MIO! IT'S GINA! NOT GEO! Mio?"

Mio stormed out, as Mashiro saw the whole thing. Mio ran out of the shrine, crying, without looking back. Mashiro leapt off, as she passed Ritsu and Tory, who saw Mio leave. Ritsu asked, "MIO! What happened?"

Mashiro said, "She went that way! It's dark out, and she just stormed off!"

Tory yelled, "MIO!"

Ritsu ran, as she asked, "Where did she go?"

Mashiro pointed to the west, and Ritsu and Tory ran off with Mashiro. Hotaru was by the entranceway, watching on. Lan came out and asked, "Hotaru, what happened? I heard a yell!"

Hotaru said, "Mio just, like, ran out of the front door!"

Yui cried, "Mio-chan?! MIO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

She ran out, as Lan chased after her, "YUI!" She said to Hotaru, "I'll deal with _you_, later!"

Everyone, except Geo, was going after Mio, as Hotaru closed the front door and locked it. Hotaru grinned, "Now's my chance… While they're prey for our guest, I'll deal with Geo, personally…"

She walked into the room, as Geo was fully dressed, feeling uneasy. He said to her, "Did… Was I jilted by a woman?"

Hotaru smiled, "There's nothing wrong with it. Like, she's just having a bad day."

Geo moaned, "No… Why did I make her mad? What did I do?"

Hotaru played some music and giggled, "Never mind that… What do you say… we get to know each other… Geo…"

Geo's eyes suddenly went blank and mesmerized by the music. He said to her, "Hotaru…"

Hotaru's purple eyes glimmered, as they hypnotized Geo, likewise the music she played. She whispered into her ear, "You're mine…"

They kissed passionately, and Hotaru began to remove Geo's clothing. She giggled, "Mmm… I think we'll keep the breasts…"

She unbuttoned her shirt and let her hair down. They started to make out, while Geo is moaning in passion.

* * *

Outside, Lan cried, "MIO!"

They were chasing after Mio, who's long gone. Tory cried, "MIO!"

Ritsu yelled, "MIO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

They stopped, as Mashiro cried, "WAIT! Stop!"

The shadowy figure appeared, armed with her sword, as she said, "Ah-ha… another sacrifice… for my feast…"

Lan gasped, "The slasher!"

Tory grabbed Ritsu's hand and said, "Come on! We have to split!"

They ran off at the other direction, leaving Lan & Yui behind. The slasher cornered them, as Lan cried, "You… You did this to Mio, didn't you? You'll regret this, _Setsuna Tojo_!"

Setsuna appeared from the shadows, as she said, "Fight me, coward. If you are to challenge me, I, Setsuna Tojo, offer you a challenge."

Lan barked, "Then I, Lan Hikari, accept!"

Yui yelled, "Lan, you idiot! You can't fight her! She's a samurai!"

Lan growled, "I know that… Besides, I need a weapon to fight her."

She slashed at them, as Yui shrieked, "EEK!"

They ducked out of the way, as Lan cried, "Since I can't find a weapon, then there's one last resort: **RUN!**"

They ran, as Setsuna chased after them, in a blood red aura and a blank stare.

Yui cried, "So, what now? I don't want to die!"

Lan said, "This woman's gone berserk! She's the one that killed many people and frightened Mio."

Yui snarled, "Darn it! That Samurai is in the wrong era, scaring Mio-chan, like that!"

He cried, "If you keep speaking like that, we won't have long to live!" He figured out something, "I got it… I get it now! Hotaru… She made us like this, in order to be prey for The Slasher… and this Tojo girl is the Slasher… But why is she after us? Is this a test, or some sort of random attack?"

Yui cried, "I don't know!"

Little did Lan & Yui know was that all this… was a trap. Licht, along with YTG8, kidnapped Sonia and Maylu, while Hotaru seduced Geo, and the rest was about to be slain by Setsuna. Suddenly, Mashiro dove in and said, "Get to safety! I'll hold her off!"

Lan nodded, "Thank you!"

They dashed off, as Setsuna glared, "… … … … …"

Mashiro snarled, "You're mine! I won't let you hurt them!"

Setsuna slashed down at Mashiro, but she leapt out of the way. She howled, "AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yui & Lan were far from Setsuna, while Ritsu & Tory were on the other side of the forest. Ritsu panted, "Oh, god… This is scary… Mio's long gone from here… Where could she have gone?"

Tory said, "It's fine. At least we're away from the-."

He heard Mashiro's howls, as he asked, "Did they find the Slasher?"

Ritsu asked, "You mean Setsuna? Crap! Yui and Lan are in trouble! HURRY!"

"WAIT!" A female voice called.

Mio suddenly emerged from a tree and whispered, hiding behind it, "Ritsu… I'm scared… I can't go back…"

Ritsu asked, "Mio? There you are. What happened to you? We saw you crying."

Tory said, "Did you and Geo had a fight?"

Mio whimpered, "No… Geo broke up with me. He said that cannot marry me, anymore… Geo hates me…"

She sobbed, as Ritsu approached her, "It's alright, Mio… I'm sorry… I didn't know that."

Tory asked, "Wait… Did he really-?"

He remembered something about Mio, when she dashed out of the front door. She was crying, and noticed that she was angry and heartbroken. He asked Mio, "Tell me… Mio, what did Gina Stefan say? You know, the Geo Stelar you met."

Mio said, "He said that… He's happy being Gina Stefan, and no longer Geo Stelar… He dumped me, wants a divorce, and doesn't want to see me again! No man can ever marry me, anymore!"

Ritsu held her hand, as she said, "It's alright. We'll work this out. It's my fault I didn't tell you this sooner, but Tory seems okay, seeing he's still a woman."

Tory added, "And about that, I can't get this costume off! Did Hotaru superglued skin on us?"

Ritsu said, "It's latex and rubber. It'll come off. Besides, we have bigger worries."

She said to Mio, "Listen, I'll talk to Geo, uh, Gina, and snap him out of this trance. Is there anything that I can tell him, from you?"

Mio nodded, as she smiled, "Ritsu… Tell him… Goodbye…"

**STAB!  
**Ritsu was suddenly struck with an arrow in the chest, as she gagged. She croaked, "URK… M-m-Mio…"

Mio vanished into thin air, as Tory shouted, "RITSU!"

She fell, as Tory held her body. Ritsu was bleeding from her chest, "T-, Tor-, Tory…"

Ritsu was dying, as Tory whimpered, "Ritsu, what happened? You got shot…"

He tried to remove the arrow, but he couldn't. Ritsu told him to not remove it. She gasped for air, "Tory… … …Find… F-f-f… find… Geo… and the others… Please… Hu-Hu-… Hurrrrrrrr…"

She let out a small gasp and stopped breathing. Tory sobbed, "Ritsu… RITSU!"

He cried, as his wife, Ritsu, has died of an arrow to the heart. A figure appeared and said, "Nuts… and I was hoping for a headshot."

He gasped, "No… You're-."

**SLASH!  
**He cried in pain, as another woman slashed him in the back with a katana. Tory's body lied down onto Ritsu's, as the women revealed to be Nanao and Yamabuki. Yamabuki said, in her green ninja attire, "Hotaru warned us about these guys. We already subdued them… What now?"

Nanao, in her black and gold ninja attire with a white scarf, replied to her, "Well, we'll wait for Master Licht's signal. Then, we strike. The girl in black hair, we leave her, for now."

Yamabuki grinned, "What about these two? Should we…"

Nanao smiled, "Don't worry. Her pulse is fading, but I'll heal her, when we take them in… for the sacrifice."

Yamabuki said, "Good. It won't be long now…"

She punted down on Tory's back, and he was out cold, losing a lot of blood. She concluded, "Now, come. We have to tell the master…"

They left with the bodies of Tory & Ritsu, while Lan & Yui are running for their lives from Setsuna. Elsewhere, Geo was forced to have sex with Hotaru, as she was under the guide of the evil Licht, seducing him, while he was dressed as a woman. But what of Mio?

Outside in the forest, Mio, the _real _Mio, ran off and stopped. She trembled, as she was sniffling, "Why did I have to run? The slasher will kill me… for sure… Why did I fight with Geo? Why?"

She sobbed, as a figure appeared from behind Mio. She spoke, "I'm sorry about your loss…"

It was Futaba, in black and gold. She smiled and added, "Perhaps you need guidance?"

Mio nodded, as she reached for Futaba's hand. She held it, until… Flute music played, and Mio's eyes suddenly went blank and dim. Futaba smiled, "She's one of us, now…"

Mio moaned, "One of you? Yes… One of you…"

Sena appeared and did a quick change on Mio, making her dressed in a black and gold tunic with a black hat and veil, over her face. Mio joined YTG8, as a slave to Licht.

YTG8 grinned, as Futaba said, "We shall return, and await Licht. Come along, Mio… The Master awaits."

Mio nodded, saying nothing. She departed into a dark vortex and disappeared. A shadowy figure watched on, from in the forest, as she whispered, "No… It can't be… Was that-?" She clutched her fist and growled, "So that's it… There is only _one _ninja clan that would dare kidnap Mio Akiyama of _Tea Time_."

She boomed out the name of the group that brainwashed Mio, kidnapped Sonia & Maylu, killed Ritsu & Tory, and was about to take Yui & Lan.

"_Yatagarasu_!"


	6. Chapter 6

Moments ago, at the Principal's Office in Mizaki School, a ninja in blonde hair and a revealing red outfit appeared to a man in grey hair and a brown robe. He was with two girls, one with long gray hair and an eyepatch, in a white school uniform, and another was with black hair, in her black blazer.

"Mr. Kuzuryu, sir! Yamabuki and Nanao are acting strange!" She addressed to them, in tears.

Enju said, "It's alright… What happened to Suou-san and Kashima-san?"

Akari whispered, "They… They were talking with a man in black… and he had weird ears…"

Kikuko gasped, "Black, as in…"

Kuzuryu asked, "Miss Hanao, are they… Did they come back again?"

Akari said, "Only gold and black I know of, other than Enju's and Nanao's ninja outfits… are the same jerks that kidnapped Tengge _and _brainwashed Myu!"

Enju growled, "Yatagarasu!" She sobbed, "And they brainwashed two of our own?!"

Akari said, "Worse… The Slasher in Mizaki City… is from Hotaru's school. I learned it from the boys… They're from the band, MegaStar, and they were dressed as women, in order to find answers."

Enju gasped, "They what? WHY?"

Kikuko responded, "For answers. They want to know who the slasher is, and what the Yatagarasu wants with her."

Kuzuryu said, "Be that as it may, we have to stop them and bring Miss Suou and Miss Kashima back to the Ninja Seeking Club. Miss Hanao, I want you to investigate in the Dorobune Shrine. Miss Kokonohi's behavior towards these boys, as you told me, seem rather peculiar. But I advise that you do not act alone."

Akari nodded, "Understood… Enju?"

Enju said, "Sorry… but every time I see their black auras and veils, it makes me want to punch these fuckers in the face!"

They gasped, as Kuzuryu cried, "Miss Saion-Ji! Language!"

Enju said, as she trembled in anger, "Sorry… But I can't stand them… They kidnapped Tengge-san, they brainwashed Myu and YTG8, they tried to turn the world into Armageddon, they manipulated the Rappa into kidnapping me and hurting Mashiro, and now they're brainwashing Suou-san and Kashima-san, and Kokonohi-san is possibly brainwashed, too! I don't even know anymore! I want them dead!"

Kikuko said, "I'm sorry… Only the lad can assist this matter, for the moment. But not without any reason or precaution."

Kuzuryu said, "Master's right. Miss Saion-Ji, if you're that fixated on wanting the Yatagarasu's head, I suggest that you stay here. Even so, you were once a target for them. So, I advise that you stay here, out of safety."

Enju nodded, "Understood, Mr. Kuzuryu. I don't know what came over me… I'm alright now."

He added, "And as for you, Miss Hanao, who will you side with to join your mission?"

Akari said, "Well, since Enju cannot join…"

* * *

Akari witnessed Mio Akiyama, leaving through the dark portal, hypnotized by Licht and the Yatagarasu. She snarled, "Damn them. Even in defeat, they never learn!"

She heard the howls of Mashiro, as she cried, "Mashiro! OH NO!"

She dashed off, followed by two shadows, following her.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Geo finished having sex, as Hotaru smiled, "Best I ever had…"

She winked, "Now, my dear Geo… shall we consummate our marriage?"

He whispered, "Oh, yes. We shall, baby."

Hotaru grinned, "Excellent… We should be able to have everyone in our clutches. Setsuna's almost done with Lan & Yui. Want to join in on the fun, baby?"

They kissed, as Geo smiled, "I love you."

Hotaru stood up and smiled, "Then, let's get dressed and go… Afterwards, when we win, we'll suck that hog and tits of yours."

Geo blushed, "Yes, my love…"

**XXXXX**

Lan and Yui dashed away, as Setsuna was suddenly tailing them. He cried, "She's gaining on us! Damn it, will you go away, you samurai dummy?!"

Yui shrieked, "We're trapped! What'll we do?"

Setsuna roared, "DIE!"

She swung down, but they dodged out of the way. It nearly went to Yui's face. She gulped, and then she fainted. Lan cried, "YUI!"

Setsuna pointed her sword at him and said, "Do not move! Make a false move, and you die."

Lan raised his hands up and said, "No, I surrender… Please… Spare her and me… Don't harm her."

Hotaru said, as she was with Geo, "Do as he says, Setsuna. He's not a fighter."

Lan gasped, "Hotaru, you bitch!" he ran forward, but Geo knocked him down.

Hotaru smiled, "Ah, lovely, eh? Like, we knew you'd figure us out, sooner or later. Too bad that we have ended your life of LOVE and PEACE, Lan Hikari. Don't worry. Kuromasu will end your life… But we won't end your life, yet…"

Geo held Hotaru and said, "Honey… Shall we make him suffer?"

Hotaru said, "No, I have a better idea…"

She snapped her fingers and summoned Yamabuki and Nanao, brainwashed by the Yatagarasu, likewise Geo & Hotaru. Lan gasped, "Ninjas?"

Yamabuki smirked, "Hey, sexy… How is it hanging?"

Nanao blushed, "Want to rub my soft thighs?"

They cuddled by Lan, as he was being held and sandwiched by two ninja girls. Lan cried, as he was resisting, "You… You can't do this!"

Geo said, "It's too late, Lan… Eventually, you're a part of us. Master likes you, but he doesn't like your wife."

Lan asked, "Master?! Hotaru's your master!"

Hotaru boomed, "NO! I'm not… Our master wants your head, just not yet. We want you to cherish this moment, as we want to take everyone that the Slasher wants, and subdue it into Kuromasu, the sword in which Setsuna wields."

Setsuna turned to an unconscious Yui, and then she prepares. Lan cried, "NO! No… Don't hurt her!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Do not resist…"

Lan moaned, as he was being seduced by the ninjas. Hotaru smiled, "Once he witnesses Yui Hirasawa's beheading, the transformation will be complete… and Lan Hikari will be one of us… Now, Setsuna, kill the girl!"

Lan was helpless, as he was losing his vision. Yui was still out, as Setsuna raised Kuromasu high. Lan sobbed, as he was losing himself, "Yui… No… I love you…"

Setsuna swung down, and then…  
"**STOP!**"

Akari emerged, as she cried out, blocking Kuromasu's strike, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Hotaru gasped, "Karie?!"

Akari roared, "YAMABUKI! NANAO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Yamabuki and Nanao ignored her, as they were kissing and licking Lan, who is being submitted to their lust. Hotaru roared, "It's too late, Karie! Lan Hikari's one of us… likewise Geo Stelar…"

Akari snarled, "FOOL! The Yatagarasu used you!"

Hotaru yelled, "DO NOT DEFY OUR MASTERS! TIME TO DIE, NINJA SEEKING CLUB! SUOU! KASHIMA!"

They let go of a possessed Lan, as he was aroused completely. He fell, as Geo held him tightly. Yamabuki and Nanao prepare to fight, as Setsuna joins in. They wield their weapons, and Nanao said, "For the Yatagarasu!"

Yamabuki cried, "DIE!"

Akari shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, her cleavage started to glow, shining a huge light towards the two ninjas. They shielded themselves, as Akari gasped, "The Izumo!"

She pulled out the Izumo, a small blue magatama, and shone it onto Yamabuki and Nanao. They were blinded, as two more ninjas appeared. Setsuna growled, as she ran off. Akari shouted, "Damn! They got away!"

A girl in white hair and a blue ninja outfit called, "Not for long! Traitors be punished!"

A girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, and in a pink ninja outfit, cried out, "Ricka-senpai! I'll handle Yamabuki-senpai and Nanao-senpai!"

Ricka nodded, "Hm. Protect the men."

Akari said, "Geo's still under Hotaru's control. Watch out. My beef's with the samurai girl!"

Yamabuki and Nanao blocked her, as they shouted, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

Akari shouted, "That's what you think!" She shot fire from her fingers, "_Flame Jutsu: Toketsu!_"

They dodged out of the way, as she added, "Myu, I need your help here!"

Nanao fired arrows at her, as Myu cried, "You handle Nanao-senpai! I have a score to settle with Yamabuki-senpai!"

She unleashed a huge scroll and said, "Beast Seal Scroll, subdue this dark power inside her!"

Yamabuki slashed her brush with sheets of paper and called, "Not so fast! ARISE!"

She swung her brush and produced a barrage of shuriken. Myu shrieked, "EEEK!"

Akari yelled, "MYU! Damn you!"

Nanao fired another arrow, but Akari dodged out of the way. She landed a swift punch to the face, and she stumbled down. Hotaru muttered, "GEO! Stop her!"

Geo let go of Lan, and smirked, "What can _you _do, you freak?"

Ricka said, "THIS!" She boomed in an icy aura, "Fell this man with frigid might! **_Flower of Guiren!_**"

He jumped away from the ice attack, as he cried, "NO ONE harms Master! I want her."

Ricka called, "Deviants shall be punished! You deviant! Perish in ice!"

She used an ice attack onto Geo, but avoided the shot. She gasped, "Can't be!"

Myu cried, "We're losing! They're too strong!"

Hotaru cackled, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Mashiro arrived, as Setsuna swung down at Akari. She slashed her hands at her and cried, "SETSUNA! WAKE UP!"

Hotaru roared, "THE WEREWOLF! She came back!"

Setsuna swatted her back, and Akari shouted, "NO!"

Mashiro was down, as Yamabuki and Nanao have Myu cornered. She whimpered, "Hau… No, it can't end like this…"

Yui started to wake up, as she moaned, "Ungh… what happened here?"

Lan was still unconscious, as she crawled to Lan. Yui whispered, "Lan? Hey, Lan? You alright?"

He was still in a passionate state, after being seduced. Yui whispered, "Lan… I'm sorry…"

She kissed him, as Setsuna noticed Yui. After knocking out Mashiro, she turned her attention to Yui & Lan. Yamabuki and Nanao restrained her, as Akari was pinned down by Hotaru. Hotaru laughed, "You lost, Ninjas! Setsuna, finish her!"

Setsuna aimed her sword at Yui, as she said, "Understood."

Yui gasped, as she sobbed, "No… No, please…"

Geo approached Setsuna, as he said, "Be careful, we cannot lose Lan…"

Setsuna huffed, "If he dies, it's not my problem. I'm ordered to kill her, then him."

Geo stepped back, and Setsuna swung down, "DIE!"

Yui shrieked, "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Suddenly, he widened his eyes and shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**SLASH!  
**Geo jumped into the blade's way and was sliced in the chest. Hotaru shrieked, "GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Geo coughed, "Mio… My love… I'm… I don't know wha-."

He collapsed to the ground and was lifeless. Yui shrieked, "GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akari broke free, as Myu slammed an elbow to Yamabuki's bare stomach. Myu swept Nanao off her feet, as she held the scroll up, "O Beast Seal Scroll, release them of their evil control!"

Akari shone the Izumo at them and cried, "Izumo! Remove the darkness in their hearts!"

Nanao & Yamabuki screamed, as Setsuna was shielding herself. She ran off, sword in hand, as Hotaru cried, "NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Lan woke up and gasped, "Eh? What happened?"

Yui sobbed, "Lan!" and she hugged him.

Yamabuki and Nanao shrieked demonically, dispelling black miasma from their pores. They collapsed to the ground, as Akari sighed, "Thank goodness…"

Lan moaned, "My head." He gasped, as he saw Geo on the ground, dead. "NO! GEO!"

Yui shrieked, "GEO!" She felt his chest, as Lan felt his pulse. He nodded, "He's okay. He's alive."

Yui sobbed, "But her boobs! Gina's chest was-! Oh… You mean… That's Geo?"

He looked at Geo's fake breasts, as his right breast was cleaved off. Geo moaned, coughing a bit. He muttered, "Where am I?"

Hotaru shouted, "CURSES! I was had! Damn ninjas! I'll do away with you, myself!"

Myu shouted, "Hotaru-senpai! You traitor!"

Akari called, as she prepared, "You're next! How dare you side with the Yatagarasu!"

Lan asked, "Yata-what now?"

Hotaru smirked, "You forget… I have your other friends hostage… Kill me, and you'll never get them back."

Lan asked, "Other friends?"

Hotaru smiled, "We killed Ritsu and Tory."

They gasped, as Hotaru added, "OH! And we kidnapped Sonia and Maylu. And I had the best sex ever with Geo Stelar… too bad his will was strong enough to break my control. But your day has come, at last!"

Yui sobbed, "What are you going to do with us?"

Ricka shouted, "You fiend!"

Mashiro snarled, "HOTARU!"

She posed, as she was behind her. Hotaru growled, "You never learn, do you, you beast? Right…" Yamabuki and Nanao got up, as Hotaru laughed, "Too bad that you tried to free them. Yamabuki and Nanao are in my control… YOU! Kill the girl…"

Nanao looked at Mashiro, and asked, "Mashiro?"

Hotaru shouted, "YES, MASHIRO! Nanao, you and Yamabuki kill her! NOW! And if anyone interferes, I'll kill you, myself…"

Nanao growled, as she went to Mashiro, and stood in front of her, turning to Hotaru, "NO! I won't let you make me kill her! I love Mashiro! I won't let you take her!"

Yamabuki growled, "Hotaru! What's gotten into you?"

Hotaru gasped, "WHAT?"

Akari smiled, "We freed them of the Yatagarasu's control!"

Myu cheered, "They're back!"

Hotaru shouted, "IMPOSSIBLE! That Izumo… That Scroll… They cleansed you?!"

Nanao held Mashiro tight and sobbed, "You're not laying a hair on Mashiro, you bitch!"

Mashiro muffled, "You're squeezing me, Nanao…"

Yamabuki yelled, "YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO KAZUKI'S HAREM!"

Akari added, "And worst of all, you had Mio kidnapped!"

Geo gasped, "MIO?!"

Akari said, "And thanks for the sword name, Kuromasu… We're heading back to the school, to explain further on it. You, however, are going to be taken down!"

Myu smiled, "Don't worry. We won't kill you. We're just going to free you of the dark control."

Hotaru bellowed, "IN A PIG'S EYE!"

She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and cackled evilly. She vanished, as Lan roared, "HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Yui grabbed him, as she cried, "CAREFUL! You're hurt…"

Akari asked, "Are you okay?"

Lan nodded, "I don't know who you are, but thank you…"

Geo was saddened, "Mio… What did she do to her? What have I done? I… I betrayed her… I had sex with Hotaru? I cheated on Mio…"

Ricka said, "Pitiful man… Poor excuse of male being…"

Myu sobbed, "He was heartbroken that his wife was taken…"

Yamabuki said, "Uh, for the record, he was hypnotized by Hotaru, likewise us."

Akari nodded, "Exactly. Guys, I'm sorry I had to do this, but it was either kill you or free you. And I can't have Kazuki lose another girl."

Nanao moaned, "Yeah… thanks a lot… My head is spinning… I can't believe that Hotaru would force me to kill Mashiro! I hate her, forever!"

Myu said, "Don't hate her, senpai. She's obviously brainwashed, like-."

Lan shouted, "HOLD EVERYTHING!"

They stopped, as Lan said, "Can you… run that by me again? I don't understand."

Yui said, "Me neither… but you're super ninjas! You're _Super Ninjas, Super Ninjas, Yay!_"

Ricka asked, "_Super Ninja, Super Ninja, Yay?_"

Lan asked, "You're… You're ninjas?"

Akari said, "Come with us, if you want to live… and believe me… It's a long story…"

Lan asked, "If I do, I want to know…"

Yui sobbed, "Mio-chan… Has she-?"

Akari nodded, as Ricka whispered, "Hate Yatagarasu."

Nanao growled, "Bastards!"

Lan said, "Alright. We'll listen. Geo, you have to trust them. Don't worry… We'll…"

Geo held his chest and asked, "My god… Was I slashed?" He smiled, "Wow. I guess Hotaru went all-out on the female disguise."

Lan barked, "And you lost yourself, _Gina_, including your wife!"

Yamabuki smiled, "My bad, fam. You come with us, we'll remove your huge boobies and makeup, if you like."

Lan growled, "So, _you _made these?"

Yamabuki winked, as she said, "Sorry about that. Don't worry, it'll come right off."

Akari said, "Right. Now, let's hurry."

Lan and Yui help Geo up, as he moaned, "Mio…"

Lan said, "It's alright. We'll get her back."

The ninjas joined them, as they were heading off to a safe place. Akari promises to tell the whole story to Lan, Geo, & Yui.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cave, Mio, in her Yatagarasu attire, walked in, alongside the YTG8 girls. They were kneeling to Licht. Mio said, "We lost the two ninjas, as Hotaru told me… But Kuromasu is close to awakening…"

Licht smiled, "Excellent… Sena, Futaba, Kirara, Mio… prepare for the next assault on the interlopers. Assist Setsuna, if you like. The Kuromasu blade is close. We must please our masters."

They bowed, as they disappeared into the shadows. Hotaru appeared, as she kneeled to Licht's legs, "I'm sorry we failed. The Ninja Seeking Club, they-."

Licht said, "It's alright, Hotaru… We will get them, soon enough. In the meantime, get some rest, while we take care of our prisoners, for the final preparations."

"Understood, Master…"

Licht petted her head, as Hotaru departed. A man in a black and gold outfit and a hat and veil emerged, as he said to Licht, from behind, "It appears that these brats knew about your plans, Licht. Has Kuromasu become fully powerful yet?"

Licht responded, "Not yet, my liege. But we're close. If those interloping brats didn't show up, it'd be completed… We'd have the girl's life, and have the two men in our sacrificial ritual."

The Yatagarasu ninja said, "Very well. Make sure that they are dealt with. And as for your ex-slaves, kill them. They are to not return to the mix. The Ninja Seeking Club has interfered for the last time."

Licht nodded, "Very well… I will do as you say, my liege."

The ninja vanished, as Licht grinned, "Even so, it's almost time…"

Inside their cell, Ritsu and Tory were thrown in, lifeless and still. Sonia and Maylu gasped, as they saw them. The Yatagarasu ninjas locked up the cell, and Maylu moaned, "Tory… Ritsu… They… They can't be…"

Sonia felt Ritsu's pulse and said, "They're alive… except…"

They looked into Ritsu and Tory's eyes, as they were black and hollow. Maylu gasped in horror, "NO! What have they done to him?"

Sonia cried, "RITSU! RITSU! HEY! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

Ritsu whispered, as her body was pale and stiffening, "It… it was… it… Ho… … …ta… … …"

She stopped speaking, as she was completely lifeless. Sonia sniffled, "She's dead… Ritsu… She… She stopped speaking… She can't be dead…"

Maylu wept, "Tory… Ritsu… Why?"

"For the ritual." A voice said.

They gasped, as Hotaru appeared to the prisoners, "Oh, don't be upset over their deaths. They're, like, alive… only…" She grinned, "Only they are obedient to us… They are our sacrificial lambs to Kuromasu, likewise you."

Maylu shrieked, "WHAT?! NO!"

Sonia yelled, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Maylu cried, "You… What are you going to do with us?"

Hotaru said, "In due time… Besides, Master Licht and I will enjoy beheading you, along with Lan and Geo… FIVE MegaStar beheadings, for the Yatagarasu! So cool!"

Sonia roared, "YOU JUST **SOLD YOUR SOUL FOR OUR HEADS?! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

She charged at the bars and reached for Hotaru, in anger. She snarled, "YOU WANTED US DEAD, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Maylu shrieked, "SONIA, STOP!"

Hotaru smirked, "Well, like, I'll leave you to vent. Enjoy your company."

Hotaru walked off, as Sonia yelled, "YOU BITCH! HOW MANY LIVES ARE WORTH THIS? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US FOR A BLOOD SACRIFICE! **GODDAMN YOU! I HATE YOU SHRINE MAIDENS! YOU LIE A LOT!**"

She concluded, as she shouted, "AND AS FAR AS YTG8 IS CONCERNED, YOU CAN FORGET THE AUTOGRAPHS!" She stopped, as she was crying, crying out Geo and Lan's names. She blubbered, as Maylu sniffled for Sonia.

She sobbed, "Lan… Geo… It's up to them, now."

Maylu was right. Lan and Geo are the only ones left to save them. But what they did not know is that they are not alone.


	7. Chapter 7

At the shrine, Lan, Geo, & Yui were packing, as Akari said, "First things first. Before we head off, we should find the source of what caused this, and destroy it."

Yamabuki said, "Yeah, I think I remembered…"

She found a small radio and said, "This. Hotaru and I added a little music into the small radio, and BOOM! Instant slave program!"

Lan asked, "Eh? Slave?"

Geo said, "That's the same music I heard… and I had… OH! I remembered what I did with Hotaru!"

The ninjas gasped, as Yui whispered, "Mio-chan's not going to like this…"

Lan said, "So, he went freaky with this musical tune?"

Akari stated, "We had this sort of problem, before… not long ago… That's Sonic Brainwashing."

Yui asked, "What is that? Some sort of quickie hypnosis?"

Yamabuki said, "You could say that. It's a brainwashing device that Obnubi created, to subdue and turn people into slaves. Of course, they went all out and turned US into sex slaves."

"Sex slaves?"

Myu sobbed, "Our school once was absorbed into the brainwashing music, and we were helpless to stop its musical vibes. Luckily, Akari-senpai was able to save us from being turned into sex zombies."

Lan gasped, "NO!"

Geo said, "Wow… So, that's why I felt so aroused and horny, to the MAX?"

Lan asked, "Should we see what music they used?"

Akari moaned, "I don't know… We should, but then again…"

Lan stated, "Destroy it! NOW! We cannot play that music again!"

Akari nodded, "Right. Knew you wouldn't take a chance! Yamabuki, PULL!"

Yamabuki tossed the radio up and Akari sliced the radio into pieces, destroying the CD that was inside. Yui sobbed, "Awwww… Shouldn't we just remove the CD, first?"

Ricka said, "Not safe."

Myu replied, "It's a digital MP3 player. And NO. The music in it is encoded with the Obnubi Sonic Brainwashing device."

Yamabuki said, "And hopefully, that's the last time we hear it."

Akari said, "Now, let's go, and stay hidden… I'll lead the way!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Now-now, you leave the accommodations to me!"

She held a paper up and went outside. She produced a huge magic carpet and added, "All aboard! Next stop – Mizaki School~!"

They hopped onto the carpet, as Yamabuki said, "Sorry. Girls only. But here!"

She produced another magic carpet and said, "Besides, we haven't room for all at once."

Lan, Geo, & Yui hop onto the carpet, as Yui whispered, "Amazing… This is a carpet?"

Geo said, "Well, we should be safe. I hope she knows what she's doing."

Yamabuki called, "Don't worry, fam! I haven't had a fatality, yet! And believe me… the carpets may last a while longer, but I have prepared some emergency puppets, just in case. NOW, FLY MY BEAUTIES!"

The carpets fly off, as Lan cried, "WAIT! What do you mean a while longer? WAAAAAAAIIII-, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They flew away, heading to Mizaki School, which is a perfect safe place for Lan and his friends, now that the Yatagarasu has returned.

* * *

They arrived at the school, as Lan asked, "So, we're here?"

Akari said, "Yes. Come on. The school's closed, but we have access from an old friend."

They stepped inside, as Ricka nodded, "This way."

They kept walking down the dark halls, as Lan asked, "So, can you tell us what is going on here?"

Myu stated, "Not yet. We're almost there."

They arrived at the Principal's Office, as Akari said, "Now, before we step in, let's keep this a secret… In here is a secret room, perfect for safe areas from enemies."

Yui smiled, "Oh, boy! I wish my school had a secret room!"

Lan huffed, "You're always so excited…"

She lifted the scroll up, leading to a small stairway down. Akari lead the way, as the others followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the caverns, Sonia and Maylu were sitting in their cells, as they were with an unconscious Ritsu and Tory, who were lifeless and immovable, thanks to the Yatagarasu's binds. A devious man named Licht sided with them, and has his own slaves, Hotaru, Futaba, Sena, & Kirara. And recently, unbeknownst to Sonia & Maylu, Mio Akiyama joins them, via brainwashing. From what Hotaru told them, Licht plans to use the Kuromasu, an evil katana, to kill MegaStar and the others, through a sacrificial ritual. And they used the girl, Setsuna Tojo, as a host for the sword.

Sonia growled, "There's got to be a way out of here."

Maylu said, "Please, have faith, Sonia. Lan and the others will come to our rescue."

"Well, what if he doesn't?"

"I know it's not much, but these guys have helped us out. Tory and Ritsu are, uh… well… hard to say now, we're still alive."

"Yeah, for 24 hours. I don't want to be a sacrifice to these freaks! YTG8 attacked us, and Hotaru turns on us! I _knew _she was evil!"

"You're just angry about that fortune you got."

"Well, they were right… it's bad luck, and now I'm going to die."

Sonia slammed her hands on her face and moaned in sadness. Maylu approached Tory and hugged him. She sniffled, "Tory, I wish you'd wake up… I can't have you leave us…"

She viewed his eyes and then shuts them. He was placed down with his arms folded, and Maylu prays to him. Sonia stated to her, in annoyance, "Uh, you know he's not dead… yet…"

Maylu said, "True. But that's just in case… Tory Hikawa… Lay to rest…"

Sonia barked, "ENOUGH ALREADY!" She stood up and yelled, "We're getting out of here! I'm done waiting!"

Maylu said, "NO! What if these guys in the veils show up again?" She paused and asked, "Are they, like, cultists?"

Sonia said, "Who knows? What is this Yatagarasu, anyways?"

Inside a dark room, the leading Yatagarasu ninja was by the podium, near the cursed sword, the Kuromasu, laying down on a stone platform. He murmured, "The sword has yet to reach its full potential. But it's not enough. We have the sacrifices for its ritual, but we need more. Their friends, they must be captured."

Mio approached the sword and said, wearing her Yatagarasu attire, "Master. Perhaps I shall wield the sword, to oust my former friends?"

The lead ninja said, "No. You are inexperienced in battle. Miss Tojo will be the vessel to complete the ritual. I know in my heart that it will happen with her. You, however, are given the power and knowledge that we possess. Nothing more."

Mio kneeled, "I obey you, the Yatagarasu. I am at your every beckon, master."

He smiled, "Good. You want to prove your worth? Here…"

He gave Mio a dagger and said, "When you meet Geo Stelar again, eliminate him, by killing him. Stab his heart, and bring his corpse to me. And also, once he is done, lay waste to the girl with the sassy mouth."

"Ritsu?"

"No. Sonia."

"Understood, Master."

Mio departed into the shadows, vanishing from sight. The lead ninja chuckled, as he said, "It won't be long now. For so long, we have been outwitted by the Ninja Seeking Club, our arch-enemies. And they dare return, ruining the Cursed Sword's preparations for the ritual… I will have Kuromasu fully awakened, and soon, I will demolish the Kamuy, held by that interloping ninja brat."

He held up the sword and said, "But in order to fully power up this blade, the souls of the innocent will be enough to suffice. However, I chose not to kill our prisoners, yet. Not without a proper moment, since these five humans have stumbled into our affairs."

Hotaru appeared, as she kneeled to her master, "Sire… Master Licht wants to know if Kuromasu is prepared yet."

The Yatagarasu ninja said, "Not yet. But we are prepared. I will give this back to Licht, in a moment. For now, you make sure to find Lan Hikari. Seduce him, if you must, but I want him barely alive, for the sacrifice."

Hotaru nodded, grinning evilly, "Yes, sire."

**XXXXX**

In Licht's throne room, the YTG8 girls were cuddling Licht, as he was giggling quietly. Hotaru appeared and clapped twice. She boomed, "Sena! Futaba! Kirara! Disperse!"

They walked off, passing Hotaru. The doors were shut, as Hotaru smiled, "All is going according to plan, Master Licht."

Licht smiled, "Excellent. Soon enough, the Kuromasu will finally end the problems that the Yatagarasu has suffered. We'll have fixed their problems, and soon, _ours_."

Hotaru leaned closer to Licht and said, "Not ours… _Yours_. I live to serve you, Master Licht. I want you to be happy with your victory."

"Indeed. Where is the Kuromasu?"

"The master's holding onto it, with Setsuna. However, he gave me the order…" She instructed to him, "You see… my orders are… to seduce Lan Hikari… and kill him."

Licht said, "Ah, splendid… But what of the girl?"

"She, too, will be our captive. And she'll have a choice: join us or die."

They kissed each other, as Licht said, "Very well. You have my blessing. Soon, everything will end with darkness. Now, go to them. I will wait for Kuromasu to be ready, and I will send my puppet to finish up the job. The sacrifice must begin soon enough!"

Hotaru steps back and winks, "Yes, my master." She departed through the door, accompanied by the YTG8 girls, behind her.

Licht leaned onto his throne and said, "Hmm… Kuromasu's not ready yet… but it needs more blood. We were going for the ninjas that we brainwashed, earlier, but… the Hanao and Momochi girl… They had to butt in. I will deal with these ninja girls, myself, if I have to."

He relaxed in his throne, as he prepared for one final battle with the ninjas and the remnants of MegaStar.

* * *

Inside a huge secret room, Kikuko was sitting in her beanbag, as she was told everything that happened.

"I see… Kashima and Yamabuki are back in the fold, but it appears that our problems have begun."

Akari nodded, "Yes, ma'am. MegaStar came to our town, but… I can't believe Hotaru just joined the Yatagarasu…"

Kikuko nodded, "Well, so were those YTG8 girls… Just like before in Hokkaido."

Ricka moaned, "Bad memories."

Lan asked, "Wait… The girls… They're all brainwashed, and this happened before?"

Kikuko said, "It was these girls' first meeting of the Yatagarasu. Of course, they failed, after we failed, when all hope was lost. But suddenly, we had a miracle play, and came back to stop them. The Yatagarasu used the Ochatomizu girls, through some sort of brainwashing spell…"

Myu nodded, "Like before…" She replied, "They tried to brainwash me. They succeeded, only I chose to stay with the senpais, rather than be with them!"

Ricka said, "Hm. Was responsible for saving Myu-Myu."

Akari said, "Yes, and now… They come back and decided to kidnap MegaStar."

Lan nodded, "Exactly. And I'm getting sick of these Yatagarasu ninjas, invading our schedule."

Geo said, "Worst of all… They took my Mio… I can't believe I was a fool… I had-, ahem!"

Lan said, "You can talk to her. She's nothing but an old hag."

Kikuko boomed, "WATCH YOUR TONE, SONNY! I may look like a teenager, but I'm about older than you!" She stated, "But enough of this sad story… Let's talk about what we're dealing with… Kuromasu."

Lan said, "Yes, that's the sword name we kept hearing about."

She explained, "Yes, it's a spiritual sword that consumes the user's will. It is used for killing innocent lives, with once slash. But there's more… This sword is used to begin a ritual that may bring forth the end of existence."

Lan & Geo gasped, "What? The end of existence?"

Kikuko said, "It's dreadful, but it's true. Kuromasu goes by a different name – _The Ender of Humanity_."

Geo said, "I thought we'd turn into slaves, by the sword."

Lan stated, "Nope. Not by slave program… by death. I hate that sword."

Akari said, "Even worse… Setsuna has the damn sword, in her possession… And she's acted evil than she was…"

Lan asked, "I'd like to know, Miss Hattori. If the sword is cursed, who created the blade?"

Kikuko turned away and moaned, "I'm sorry, but… … … I cannot say who'd be responsible for this Kuromasu's dark matter from within the blade. But I know who created the blade, first…"

She confessed, "And it was all _her _fault… only for that blighter to turn it into evil!"

Geo asked, "Who?"

Kikuko stated, as she explained who it was that created the sword, "The creator of the Kuromasu is also the creator of the Kamuy – my sister, Sakurako Hattori."

They all gasped, as she continued, "But that's not all… Sakurako had a person she enlisted to try out the Kuromasu – a man called Licht."

Geo asked, "Licht?"

Kikuko said, "He used to be Sakurako's pupil, until he was expelled. Sakurako was a blacksmith, who forged and created powerful ninja weapons to ninja clans. Licht was one of those people that helped create powerful katana swords."

Lan asked, "ONE sword… including the Kuromasu?"

Kikuko nodded, "Yes. He only made ONE sword. A perfect katana that can cut through enemies with ease, but can also take aura essence of the soul… and uses the essence to make it powerful. This was all Licht's doing, since he wanted to create a powerful weapon that would erase humanity…"

Geo gasped, "You mean… The Kuromasu isn't just cursed… it's an insta-kill blade?!"

Kikuko nodded, "I'm afraid that it's true. One cut to the heart, and it's over… And the more the dark aura it consumes, the powerful it becomes… Even the Kamuy wouldn't break through its sharp blade."

Lan moaned, "Aw, man. It just keeps getting better…"

The others were upset, as they knew that there is no way they could stop the Kuromasu and save the others from the Yatagarasu. Yui was fast asleep, as everyone was talking to Kikuko.

Lan asked, "Will you be assisting us, ma'am? We want your help."

Kikuko said, "We may… Masatoki and I are looking forward to ousting him, since he once invaded the school. Akari told me about the slaves…"

Yamabuki and Nanao were silent, as they were in distraught and sadness. Kikuko said to them, "You're free to speak. Masatoki has forgiven you."

Yamabuki nodded, saying nothing. Nanao replied, "We just couldn't bear it, turning on the Ninja Seeking Club, like that."

Akari said, "It wasn't your fault. Licht did this. That bastard is going to pay, along with the Yatagarasu. We're all in this, together."

She smiled, as Yamabuki was still silent. Lan asked, "Wait… Why are you not talking?"

Yamabuki suddenly smiled, and then laughed out loud, "BWAAAAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She pointed at them and chortled, "YOU, SAVE YOUR FRIENDS, AS WOMEN?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ricka blushed, "Too weird."

Akari blushed, "Ohhhhh… We forgot…"

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

Lan snarled, "You… Yooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Lan roared, but Geo restrained him. Yamabuki giggled, "Relax, fam! I'll take it off. Besides, you two wouldn't be shown to a drooling old lady."

Kikuko's jaw dropped, as she barked, "CURB THAT TONGUE! I knew they were men. Though, I'm not drooling at the fact that they're with spouses. All the luck." She pouted.

Yamabuki said, "I believe we can work this out. We need more busty ninja gi-!"

Lan and Geo hollered, "**REMOVE THESE, AT ONCE!**"

Akari said, "Yamabuki, you better do as they say."

Nanao cried, "Yeah, I don't even like Futa Girls, you know, girls with p(BEEP)es, or even boys with v(BEEP)as. It's uncommon to shipping… like… I don't know…"

Lan stared at Nanao and asked, "Uh… Are you into yaoi?"

Nanao turned away, as Kikuko said, "You're welcome to stay the night with the girls, in a safe place. However, we are NOT to bring the lad, Kazuki, into joining this battle… Kuromasu may be powerful, but he's not ready to face it, dead-on."

Geo asked, "So, it's up to us, now?"

Kikuko smiled, "Correct. But first…" She pointed at his fake breasts, "Get rid of the falsies."

They glared at Yamabuki, as she moaned, "Oh, alright… You win. I'll remember to take it off."

Nanao roared, "Take it off, NOW!"

She aimed her bow and arrow at her, as Yamabuki snarled, "Some people have NO fun…"

She took the boys to remove the female bodysuits that she, Nanao, & Hotaru made, while they were under the Yatagarasu's spell. As they departed, the girls regrouped to think of a plan to stop Licht, and hopefully to save Hotaru, Mio, and the others.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Lan and Geo were lying in bed, as they were removed of their female skins. They were snoozing, as Yui was in another room, looking out the window.

Meanwhile, at the club room, Akari called a _GIRLS-ONLY _emergency meeting. Enju opened the meeting.

"Suou-san, Kashima-san, welcome back."

Yamabuki smiled, "Yeah, good to be back, fam."

Nanao sobbed, "Yeah, sorry that we betrayed the Ninja Seeking Club."

Yamabuki said, "We'd like to perform Seppeku, but… I will use puppets of myself and Nanao, for this demonstration."

Nanao gasped, and then grinned, "OH! Right… NO blood. We'd like to so our forgiveness in-."

Enju boomed, "NO! Even if it's puppets, NO suicide! Besides, we already forgave you. All of us."

Yamabuki sighed, "Oh, darn."

Akari said, "Anyways, Kikuko-san has informed all of us on the Licht matter. He's apparently joined the Yatagarasu, made a weird cursed sword, and kidnapped 3/5 of the MegaStar band."

Myu nodded, "Worse off… Those maniacs have stolen Mio Akiyama!"

Ricka growled, "Blame them."

Enju nodded, "I agree. That is why we have to work together to stop this evil man… So, the way I read out, Tojo-san is in possession of a sword that is cursed, and is used to wipe out humanity, in one strike. The man is Licht, who created the sword, during his time with Sakurako-san. Kokonohi-san, Tsukimi-san, Shirasu-san, Himeno-san, and Miss Akiyama… they were all brainwashed by the Yatagarasu, and have kidnapped Sonia Strumm, Maylu Sakurai, Tory Hikawa, & Ritsu Tainaka. I'm afraid that this is our hardest mission to date… if we fail, it's over. And Kazuki's banned from fighting Licht and the Yatagarasu, only because the Kuromasu is that strong… enough to slice the Kamuy!"

Lily said, "That being said, we wait until nightfall for the Yatagarasu to return, and prepare for the final battle. We owe everything to the Yatagarasu, tenfold, and we're going to return the favor, for every unholy thing that they've done."

Akari said, "That's right! All of us are going to fight back and save Hotaru and the others! WHO'S WITH ME?"

Myu called, "I'll do it!"

Ricka said, "Hm."

Nanao said, "Yes, ma'am."

Yamabuki cheered, "I'm in!"

Enju said, "I'm out… Unfortunately, I have very important papers for Student Council. Tengge-san, I advise that you'd join me, hmmm?"

Tengge asked, as she was glared at by Enju, "Uh… Why are you staring at me with those eyes?"

Lily said, "I'll pass on this battle, too. I am going to visit my sister, this weekend, and I wish I could help you out."

Cy added, "And I have an evening maintenance routine with Zina. So, I'm out."

Akari asked, "By the way, how's our guests, living in your house, Cy?"

Cy replied, "Oh, Zina's happy dat she got guezz!"

At Cy's house, Lan and Geo were dressed up, as Zina, a woman in red hair, small wings on her head, and a revealing red kimono, said to them, "Hello, boys. Did you enjoy your morning?"

Lan said, "Yes, ma'am… Thanks for letting us be here."

Zina smiled, "You can thank Cy. She brought you here for safety. In fact, your wife is a handful, especially since she enjoys my tea. She likes it, except that it's too sweet. I wish I should learn more about this Mugi girl, who made her some tea…"

Geo said, "Don't worry about it. You make sure that Yui is well-protected. I believe that Akari told you everything?"

Zina nodded, "That is correct. You two are not fighters, but I want you to stay away from the battle. While these girls are experienced, if you so much step into the battlefield, you may get killed."

Lan said, "I owe them for helping me stop them, after what they did to our friends. But if it means that they're very dangerous, I'll try. It's only because I'm scared of what that bastard will do to Mio!"

Geo cried, "Please… Please tell me that she's okay! I want Mio back! My Mio!"

Zina said, as she petted Geo's head, "You're of a good heart. But this isn't your battle. Akari and her friends, they will stop the Yatagarasu. And hopefully, they will save the girls that are brainwashed."

Geo said, "Right… But I… How can I forgive myself for having sex with Hotaru, cheating on my wife?"

Zina barked, "Silence that tone, you rock star! What you just did was fall victim to a succubus's honeypot!"

Lan asked, "Succubus's honeypot? I don't think the shrine girl is a succubus."

Zina nodded, "True… but the way she was brainwashed, and the way she had her hands on you… those were the hands and voice of a succubus inside Hotaru Kokonohi. From what I believe, she did it to break your marriage up, and wants you for herself, so she can devour you…"

Geo gulped, as Lan snarled, "You're bullshitting us!"

Zina replied, "I'm serious. The only way you can save Hotaru and her friends, and rescue your wife… if you have to destroy the sword, the Kuromasu. I believe that the sword plays a role in this moment. This cursed sword uses people like puppets, and then forces them to kill its victims and enemies…"

Lan added, "…until they kill themselves, by the influence of the cursed sword… if their enemies are slain."

Zina nodded in agreement, as Geo cried, "NO! NOOOOOOOO! I won't let Mio die! Not like this! We'll find a way to save her, and the rest of our bandmates, before Licht can prepare his sacrificial ritual!"

Zina replied, "They will stop them. The Yatagarasu must not win. They haven't won, at all. And we're going to keep it that way. They will handle them, since they have been defeated before. The Ninja Seeking Club will stop the Yatagarasu, like before. Please, trust me."

Lan nodded, as he said to Geo, "Geo… Believe me. They can fight. We cannot. I don't know if we could, against actual ninjas."

Geo bowed his head, as he was hurt over Mio, now being taken by the Yatagarasu.

* * *

That evening, Enju was in the Student Council's office, sorting out the paperwork. She and Tengge were in the room, as it was getting dusky. Elsewhere, Akari and the others were at the clubroom, having tea and snacks with Yui, since it was Lan's request to watch over her, while Lan & Geo wait for the Yatagarasu to arrive, somewhere in Mizaki City.

Enju and Tengge turned, only to be spotted by Hotaru, who suddenly appeared. She said, "Like, hello, Ninja Seeking Club."

Enju growled, "Kokonohi-san?! How?"

Hotaru smiled, "Change of plans, for our attack, since night is falling, and the Slasher is due to make an appearance in the park… awaiting Lan Hikari and Geo Stelar."

Tengge called, "No more games! Come quietly, or else we'll use force!"

Enju cried, "We'll snap you out of this trance!"

Hotaru prepared, as she was in a Yatagarasu uniform. She posed, "Unfortunately, I'm not a fighter, but I'm a tactician. I'm always _four _steps ahead of you… You see, when you retreated to the school, it gave me an idea to spy on all of you… While you were having your _Girls ONLY _meeting, one of our crows listened in on your plans. Well, the plans changed."

Enju asked, "You knew?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes…"

Enju said, "Tengge, watch yourself. She may try something funny."

They prepared to fight, but Hotaru held up a small iPod. She grinned, as she smiled, "Well, I'm afraid that I may need you. Remember _this_?"

Enju asked, "Uh, no."

Tengge stated, "It's just an iPod."

Hotaru turned it on, as Enju gasped, "Wait… NO! They…"

A deep sexy music played, with a low bass beat. Enju and Tengge suddenly heard the music, and were succumbed to it. It was the Sonic Brainwashing Music. Hotaru laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tengge moaned, resisting, "No… Not… My body is…"

Enju growled, resisting, "Sonic Brainwashing! I knew it! Must… resist…"

They suddenly start to stiffen, as their eyes turned mesmerized, and their hands and arms calmed. They stood in place, as Hotaru laughed, "Hahahahahahaha! I'm actually immune to it, as I knew this would work. Now… They are my slaves to the Yatagarasu and Lord Licht."

Enju and Tengge were in attention, as Hotaru ordered, "Who… is your master?"

They both responded, in a hypnotized tone, "We obey… Yatagarasu…"

They were blushing heavily, as Hotaru said, "Very good… Now, for fun, remove your tops…"

They responded, "Yes, master…"

They removed their shirts, showing only their bras. Hotaru grinned, "Beautiful… Master Licht likes this… He'll enjoy this lovely fruits for his victory and harem…"

She jiggled Enju's breasts and whispered, "So firm, you shall be first…"

She then ordered, "And since Lan & Geo are about to meet their doom, later tonight, I figure we should surprise them, with a little fun. But… Only one thing left, and then the control of these girls will be in full effect. Enju, Tengge, strip down to your birthday suits, and obey my command!"

"I don't think so, Hotaru!" Lily's voice bellowed, as she emerged from inside Hotaru's shadow.

She popped out and cried, "A-HA!"

Hotaru gasped, "WHAT? But I heard that you visited your sister!"

Lily smirked, "That was to throw you off. You think that I'd go back to Fuma Village to visit? I'm here to STOP Licht and the Yatagarasu, AND the Kuromasu! And you're not going to get in my way!"

Hotaru said, "We'll see about that… But you're already too late! Enju and Tengge are already under my thrall, awaiting the obedience of Master Licht. HE will be the one to rule all…"

Lily and Hotaru stared down, as Lily said, gripping her spear, "I won't fight you. But I want to free you. What came over you? Why would you harm Enju & Tengge? They… They are helpless to move… How?"

Hotaru grinned, "Oh, I think I did a little digging of your past… See that iPod? I had the earbuds removed, so it sounded like a musical radio…"

Lily asked, "What? Music?" She realized, "So… It's Obnubi's Sonic Brainwashing, again?! The Yatagarasu has that now?"

Hotaru smiled, "Yep."

"Where did they get that?"

"A small trace of it was left, after the lab was abandoned. And what says you, Miss Ex-Obnubi. When The Tycoon fell, so did your clan! And with it, we reaped what was left of Naganobu Saion-Ji's legacy…"

"You… You rotten monster! You made them this way, pretending to be our friend!"

"Friend? HAH! You actually think I'd be friends with interloping brats like you?"

"Interloping brats like-. Wait… You mean, you're _not _Hotaru?"

Hotaru grinned, as her purple eyes shone, "Bingo. You can say I'm a robot or an alien… but I'm full-blooded human… and I'm also… a demon… But I am really… my master's lover…"

"What are you? You're possessed!"

"BIG DEAL!" Hotaru boasted, "You're doomed to fail, anyways… Besides, Master Licht and the Kuromasu is about to be unleashed, tonight… Why, Lan & Geo, they're close to finding out…"

Lily gasped, as Hotaru reached for the iPod. Lily shouted, "SHADOW BIND!"

Hotaru was caught, as Lily boomed, "I'm destroying that thing, before you even dare play that music!"

Hotaru growled, "That is what you think! ENJU! TENGGE!"

They stood in front of Lily, as Hotaru ordered, "Eliminate her!"

They prepared to fight, as Lily moaned, "No… Enju! Tengge! Fight it!"

Enju shot lightning at her, but she dodged the lightning shot. Tengge swung a huge fan at her, blowing her away. She fell to the floor, as Enju and Tengge stood in place. Hotaru played the music, and shouted, "STAY!"

The music played, as Lily moaned, "No… AH! Ahhhh… Not the… Too… strong… oh… ah…"

Hotaru laughed, "Hahahahahahahahahaha! You lose."

She suddenly was mesmerized by the music, and she dropped her spear, in a loud clang. She was succumbed to the Yatagarasu's control.

**XXXXX**

Outside, Lan and Geo were walking to the park, as they were concerned. Suddenly, they saw a shadowy figure appear, armed with a katana. It was Setsuna, armed with the Kuromasu. Geo asked, "So, what now? We fight, or surrender?"

Lan nodded, "We fight!" He then asked, "Only, how are we going to do it?"

Setsuna charged at them, as they avoided the sword strike. Geo called, "Remember! One deep cut from that blade, and you're a goner!"

Lan cried, "Don't remind me! I can imagine it, in my mind!"

_Setsuna slashes onto Lan's chest, deep through his heart, lungs, and chest, and Lan exploded in balls of light, similar to Mega Man._

He stated, "The Hag's story is legit, but I fear the worst, if we don't save our friends!"

They avoided the sword slashes. Setsuna resumed slicing, in total silence, striking down her enemies, with great ease. Lan griped, "Where's the ninjas, when you need them?"

Geo cried, "I have to run for it!"

"Geo Stelar, do no-! OH, SHIT!" He ducked, "Do not cower out! Think of Mio!"

Geo said, "Right… Think of Mio!"

He ran towards Setsuna and roared, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Setsuna slashed forward, but he ducked the blade, and landed a swift punch to the face of Setsuna. She stumbled to one knee. Geo said, as he gasped for air, "Man… that was scary…"

Lan sighed, "I wish I had the ability to fight a samurai…"

Geo said, "That's it! Lan, you have to fight a samurai!"

He broke a tree branch off and said, "Here! Fight the samurai, Samurai Lan Hikari!"

Lan growled, "What the hell am I supposed to fight with, with a stupid branch?"

A figure appeared in the shadows and threw a blade to Lan. He caught it, as a female voice called, "HERE! Lan Hikari, use this!"

Lan called, "Whoever you are, Thank you!"

Geo smirked, "Badass!"

Setsuna roared, as she swung her blade down. Lan blocked the slash, and countered with a strike to her midsection. He smiled, "Man, I haven't lost an inch. I hope my kendo training pays off."

Setsuna and Lan go in a stance, as Lan smirked, "You and me, samurai. I, Lan Hikari, challenge you to a fight to the finish!"

Setsuna bowed, "I, Setsuna Tojo, accept your challenge."

Geo cried ,"KICK HER BUTT, LAN!"

They ran at each other and clash swords together.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hotaru was laughing, as she has Lily under her control. Hotaru smirked, "At last… The three Ex-Obnubi ninjas are under the Yatagarasu's control… More of the annoying brats, now live to serve me… and us… Master Licht, we are victorious! The Obnubi Ninjas are now ours to control!"

She approached Lily and removed her white shirt, exposing her bare cleavage. She then stared into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. Lily's eyes went black, shrouded in a dark shadow in her irises. Hotaru played the music in her iPod, as she giggled, removing her shirt. She then smiled, "Soon… you will bow down to Master Licht. I will make you understand… that you are powerless against the Yatagarasu…"

Lily spoke, "I obey…"

Hotaru smiled, "Now… let's begin the final preparations, and you three belong to-."

**ZAP!  
SMASH!  
**The iPod was struck by lightning! It stopped the music, as Hotaru cried, "WHAT?"

Enju smirked, "You're not going anywhere, Kokonohi-san!"

Hotaru gasped, "BUT HOW?"

Enju removed earplugs from her ears, as she and Tengge were feigning their roles. Tengge smiled, "That's because we already know about the Sonic Brainwashing."

Enju said, "And that's the last of the Sonic Brainwashing. Whoever you are, how dare you control Kokonohi-san and try to hurt Lily-san!"

They prepared, as Hotaru grabbed Lily, "I won't be defeated so easily, you annoying pests!" She threw her to them, as Enju caught her. Enju cried, "Lily! Huh?"

She and Tengge looked into her eyes, as they were swirling in a black shadow cyclone. Enju moaned, "No… She's… She-."

Enju croaked, as she and Tengge were freezing in place, looking at Lily's eyes, and their eyes turning pitch black. Hotaru cackled, "SUCKERS!" She approached them, as she tried to move them. She smirked, as they were stiff and rigid, "A little spell to immobilize your bodies, before we convert you to Yatagarasu slaves. So sad, too bad… Now, stay as good little slaves, while I prepare-."

"Prepare what?" Kikuko appeared, as she held a dagger to Hotaru's back. Hotaru turned away and snarled, "You…"

An arrow whizzed by, as Nanao shouted, "HOTARU!"

The rest of the Ninja Seeking Club arrived, as Hotaru made her escape through the dark portal. She called, "FOOLS! You're already too late! These Obnubi ninjas are under my thrall, and the only way to free them… is to destroy the Kuromasu!"

Yamabuki cried, "NO! You fiend!"

Kikuko cried, "STAY BACK! Don't look into their eyes!"

Yui shivered, "Eh? Eyes?"

Kikuko called, "I'm not kidding! They're under her spell, by Licht!"

Myu cried, "Enju-senpai! Lily-senpai! Tengge-senpai!"

Nanao gasped, "No… Are they… dead?"

Akari shouted, "Where is Licht?"

Hotaru said, "In due time. You'll meet with him, soon enough. For now, your boys are already under Setsuna's rampage." They all gasped, as Hotaru boasted, "AND GUESS WHAT? I have a special surprise for all of you, if you get there… Because Licht will eliminate every single one of you ninja brats. And your three strongest are already under our control. Once you're dead, along with your friends we kidnapped, they will awaken and obey only the Yatagarasu! You've already lost! What a waste of time! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She vanished into the portal, as the ninjas dove out of the room. Tengge, Enju, and Lily were coated in a heavy dark aura, and were succumbed to the darkness, frozen solid.

Akari sobbed, "No… En-. **ENJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

She bawled, "NOOOOOOOOO! ENJU, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ricka sobbed, "No… Too late, we failed…"

Kikuko shut the door to her office and said, "We're not done yet. Yamabuki, prepare two magic carpets to Mizaki Park!"

Yamabuki saluted, "Aye-aye!"

Yui hugged Akari and said, "Oh, don't cry. We'll save your friends."

Akari sniffled, as she seethed, "Yatagarasu… This time, they've gone too far! Licht, I promise… I will end you!" She sobbed, "But why? Why didn't I free them with the Izumo?"

Kikuko said, "In your heart, you wouldn't risk showing it to Hotaru, under their possession."

Yui smiled, "It's okay. We have to rescue Lan, and save Mio-chan! That's all! We have to defeat this Licht joker, and free everyone!"

Yamabuki said, "It won't be easy… Our only option left…" she held up a brush and said, "…is to destroy the Kuromasu!"

Kikuko said, "I'll stay here and watch over Enju, Lily, & Tengge. You girls head to Mizaki Park. And Yui… You're going to my secret room, for safety."

Yui boomed, "NO! I'm not going to stay here. I want to fight with them. Please! Lan's fighting his life to save everyone! Mio-chan, Ri-chan, Tory, Sonia, Maylu… They were all kidnapped by these Yatagarasu guys! I want to join you!"

Nanao shouted, "Listen to yourself! Are you even a fighter? You're a lover!"

Akari said, "No… She's right…" She balled her fist and seethed, "Licht… **LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHT!**"

She stated to the others, "Yamabuki, we leave, now! BUT I, AKARI HANAO, WANT THAT ASSHOLE, MYSELF, **FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ENJU!**" She was extremely furious and hollered, "**THIS TIME, THE YATAGARASU HAS GONE! TOO! FAR!**"

Yamabuki cried, "WHOA! Take it easy, Akari!"

Myu said, "Wow… I've never seen Akari-senpai _this _angry."

Ricka said, "Enju… Tengge… Lily… Blame Hotaru…"

Yui called, "We have to fight and win! We have to save the others and end this nightmare!"

Kikuko roared, "THEN HURRY UP AND GO! THE LONGER YOU BITCH AND COMPLAIN, THE SHORTER YOUR HUSBAND DIES!"

Yui gasped, "Oops. Sorry…"

Yamabuki called out, "I believe we're done talking. ARISE!"

Two white carpets floated outside, as Yamabuki called, "Akari, you, Yui, and Myu-Myu take one carpet. Ricka, Nanao, & I will take the other."

Akari said, "Right. And let's hurry to the park! NINJA SEEKING CLUB! MOVE OUT!"

They flew off, as Kikuko watched on, seeing them depart into the night sky. She opened the door, viewing the motionless Obnubi ninjas. She whispered, "Let's hope we're not too late…"

She shut the door and locked it, as Kuzuryu appeared to her, "Master. I heard…"

"Huh? Masatoki…"

"We should assist them, if needed. The Hikari boy… he needs to learn to defend himself. Would you do the same, if you did it for Mr. Araya?"

Kikuko turned away and muttered, "Well… Lan's not like the lad… but I'm not so sure. Let's hope we're not too late, and they die… We should stay here, and watch over-."

Kuzuryu stated, "Out of the question! These girls are in good hands."

A woman in brown hair, wearing a white suit and glasses, asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Kuzuryu, sir… Did you wanted to see me?"

Kuzuryu said, "Yes, Miss Sagisawa, would you mind watching this door, please? Miss Saion-Ji is in a private meeting, and she wishes not to be disturbed."

Suzu Sagisawa nodded, "Very well. I do not like how one of my students are somewhat busy at this late at night… but if it's for you, sir, I must. I will make sure that my students will be well-protected, while under a strict meeting."

He added, "Also, I forbid you from entering, yourself."

Suzu asked, "WHAT? But, sir-."

He said, "Please. Miss Saion-Ji is very busy, and she doesn't want to be bothered. Miss Hattori and I will be going out for a bit. So, thank you."

Suzu nodded, as she agreed, "Alright. But I'm going to miss my leisure time for tonight. Please hurry back."

They departed, as Suzu waited by the door. She sighed, as she grumbled, "I really want to join in on this important meeting, too. Oh…"

Apparently, Kuzuryu and Kikuko want no one to know what happened with the Ex-Obnubi ninjas. And with Suzu Sagisawa guarding the door, it would be a risky task. And so, Principal Kuzuryu and Kikuko head off to join the others, as the final battle draws near.


	9. Chapter 9

Licht was in his throne, as Hotaru appeared to him, "Change of plans, master! We have the Obnubi ninjas in our control, inside the Student Council Room. Shall I have the others pick them up?"

Licht held his hand up and said, "No. I believe they won't be moving for a while. Trapped forever in a dark force field, doomed to serve the Yatagarasu, until the end of time. Once they are dealt with, we shall do with them, as we please."

Hotaru smiled, as he said to her, "I think it's time to finish up, and bring this pointless battle to an end. Shall we?"

Hotaru said, "Yes, my liege." She summoned the YTG8 girls and said, "It's time. They are arriving at the park, just as we planned. Let's go!"

They all departed to the park, through a dark portal.

* * *

The others arrived, as Setsuna and Lan were clashing. Akari cried, "There they are!"

Lan called, "Where were you?"

Setsuna slashed forward, but Lan dodged out of the way. He called, "Hey, can you guys help me a bit?"

Setsuna called out, "NO! This is between ME and HIM! This duel is one-on-one!"

Akari nodded, "I understand. Let's cheer him on, and hope he'll win!"

Yui cried, "YAY! DO YOUR BEST, LAN DARLING!"

A voice called, "Is that a fact?"

Hotaru returned, as she was led by YTG8, Licht, and a few Yatagarasu ninjas. Ricka snarled, "Ninjas!"

Licht said, "I am Licht. You came to fight _me_, while Lan Hikari chose to fight in the final battle, alone?"

Geo said, "Exactly! Free our friends, or you'll be sorry!"

Licht smirked, "Why, Geo Stelar, worried of what I will do to your wife? FOOL!"

He held up a light whip, made of light energy. He swung down with a strike, and the ninjas were pushed back. Akari seethed, "Bastard! He's mine!"

Myu cried, "No! Akari-senpai, I will fight with you! We owe it to our friends!"

Licht said, "Ah, you would dare to fight _me_? You two signed a death wish."

He struck Akari with a light whip, knocking her down. He summoned, "ATTACK!"

YTG8 cornered Yamabuki, Nanao, & Ricka, as they were fighting each other. Lan was dueling with Setsuna, while Akari & Myu stare down against Licht. Yui was hiding behind a tree, as Geo said, "I'm fighting, too."

Yui sobbed, "Why did I agree to join the fight? I'm scared!"

Geo said to him, "Listen, for Lan's sake, stay back. This one's on me."

Licht smiled, "Oh, Geo… I have a guest for you…"

Mio appeared, dressed in her Yatagarasu outfit, as Geo asked, "Who is that?"

She held up a katana, covered in dark aura, and said, "Geo Stelar, you must die."

"That voice…" he gasped, "Mio?"

Yui sobbed, "Mio-chan? No… It's true, then… Mio-chan's gone…"

Mio called, "No… I'm no longer Mio. My masters made me who I am."

Hotaru cackled, as she said, "That's right. While the others are busy, I'm left with fighting _you_, Geo Stelar! Mio, kill him."

Mio replied, "Yes, master."

Geo avoided the sword strikes, as he cried, "MIO! WAIT! IT'S ME! GEO! I'm your husband!"

Mio boomed, "NO MAN CAN EVER MARRY ME! MY LOVE IS FOR YATAGARASU! I OBEY THE YATAGARASU!"

He yelled, "Mio, I'm sorry! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!"

"FORGIVENESS? LIKE HELL!"

She swung at Geo, slicing towards his skin. He was nicked, as he moaned, "Mio… I take it that she's in her better moods. Where's Ritsu, when you need her?"

Yui bawled, "Mio-chan!"

Mio kicked Geo down, and swung her sword high, "This is where it ends, Geo. Die."

Hotaru boomed, "KILL HIM! FINISH OFF YOUR EX-HUSBAND!"

Mio smiled, "Understood, master. Your end has come, Geo Ste-!"

**WHAP!  
**"NO!" Yui tackled Mio down, as she wailed, "MIO-CHAN! PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She removed her veil and hat, as Mio moaned, "LET GO OF ME!"

Hotaru barked, "YOU INTERLOPER!"

Yui cried at Mio, "MIO-CHAN! Please… you have to wake up! Come home with me! Geo misses you! I MISS YOU! It's not the same, without you!"

Mio growled, "NO! NEVER! THAT PART OF ME IS GONE!"

Hotaru yelled, "GET OFF HER! IT'S FUTILE!"

Yui boomed, "FUTILE, MY BUTT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Geo said, "She's controlled… She's turned. Maybe, it's better this way."

Yui shouted, "GEO! Don't fall into despair! Mio-chan's being used by _her_! And him… and her… and her, and her… and everyone that is wearing the same outfit that Mio is wearing."

Geo asked, "Wha-? There's more?!"

A group of Yatagarasu ninjas surround the girls, as they were fighting them off. Yamabuki used puppet bombs to blow them away, while Nanao fired arrows towards the assassins. Ricka froze them in a sheet of ice, stopping their movements. They tried to break free, but to no avail. But then, Sena smashed the ice with a spear, as Futaba aimed a sword towards the three ninja girls. She swung hard, and dashed towards Ricka. She blocked it with her chakrams, and Yamabuki kicked her off.

Geo was amazed, "Man… You guys never quit, do you?"

Hotaru smirked, "Thank you. MIO! KILL HER, THEN HIM!"

Mio shoved her off. Yui fell to the ground. Mio grabbed her sword and swung towards Yui. Yui crawled out of the way, avoiding the strike. Suddenly, dark vines wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Mio held her hand up and said, "Now, hold still, Yui! Time to die!"

Yu struggled to move, but she couldn't. She sobbed, "Geoooooooooo!"

Geo cried, "YUI!"

Hotaru stopped him, as she winked, "Wrong. You're not going anywhere. Let's continue where we left off, baby…"

Her purple eyes shone, glittering towards Geo. He moaned, "Ungh… No… Not this… again…"

Hotaru whispered, "Too late… It's time that you cannot resist my temptations. You cannot resist me…"

He groaned, "No… That time… was just… sex…"

"It was, baby… Now, let's make out, and watch Yui's blood and guts spill out all over the park, with our sexual lust…"

They shared a passionate kiss, as Yui sobbed, "Geo… No…"

Geo and Hotaru continued to kiss, as Hotaru was controlling him with her lust. Mio swung her sword down and roared, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yui shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She halted at the face of Yui, and then trembled. She whispered, "I… I… Yui-chan?"

Yui opened her eyes, as Mio's tears rolled down her face. She whispered, "You're… You're the last person I want dead. I… I can't do it…"

"Mio-chan?"

Mio held the sword and whispered, "What-? I just… I want to end you, but… I'll kill you, right now!" She held her sword high, and then bawled, "NO! I can't kill Yui!" She snarled, "KILL! KILL!"

She was in conflict with herself, as Hotaru and Geo continued to make out. Yui cried, "MIO! TURN AROUND! LOOK AT GEO!"

Hotaru stopped, as Mio turned to them. She grinned, "Mio, what are you waiting for? Kill the girl…"

Geo moaned, "Hotaru, my love… Please, let us have sex together."

Mio's eyes widened, as she gasped, "Sex… with… HER?" She snarled, "You… homewrecking…" She clutched her blade and roared, "**BACKSTABBING MIND-CONTROL BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!**"

She swung at Hotaru, but she blocked the blade. Hotaru cried, "IT CAN'T BE! WE CONTROLLED YOU!"

Mio shouted, "NO ONE CONTROLS ME! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! YOU HEAR ME!"

"BACK OFF!"

"_YOU _BACK OFF, YOU WHORE!"

Geo was still mesmerized, as Yui cried, "GEO! Hang on!"

She broke out of the vines and ran to Geo. She held him and shook him, "GEO! GEO! WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT! GEO!" She slapped Geo around, frantically, as Mio was fighting Hotaru, clashing blades together.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Hotaru yelled.

Mio hollered, "YOU CUNT!"

Mio slashed upwards, cutting off most of Hotaru's outfit. Hotaru cried, "EEEK! SHE'S DEADLY!"

Mio roared, "How dare you cheat on me, Geo… But I realize that you only cheated on me, having sex with this shrine maiden, is because she used us! I remember now! You kidnapped Ritsu and the others!"

Hotaru cried, "NO! DAMN YOU!"

Meanwhile, Licht was fighting Akari and Myu. He used his light sword and strike down towards the two ninjas. Akari shot fire from her fingers, performing a Flame Jutsu technique. She swung a kunai towards Licht, but he deflected it. He conjured up a spell, and produced a barrage of light swords, flying like missiles. Akari was being caught in the sword strikes, and was down on the ground. Licht approached Myu, and giggled, "You cannot fight me, darling?"

Myu gasped, "Hau?"

Licht grinned, "How would you like to join me? The Yatagarasu has heard about you, once before. You once sided with them, and-."

"I did!" Myu stated, "And I refuse to go back! Only because I wanted closure, for what Kanjuro Kato did! My past is over!"

Licht slapped her, and she said, "OW! Force will make me refuse, even further."

Licht grinned, "OH? I see that you're not into this sort of team-up. Well, while your friends die, I will make you join me." He held up a whip and struck onto Myu's body. She moaned, "OUCH! That hurts!"

Licht was striking her down with the light whip and called, "BEG! Now, become one with the Yatagarasu, once more! You are helpless to stop me!"

Myu shielded herself, but she was no match for Licht's strength. Licht said, as he put his whip away, "Well, that was too easy. You girls are too weak."

He approached Akari and smirked, "Now, you first…" He snapped his fingers, and two Yatagarasu ninjas held her. The other ninjas were surrounded, overmatched by the numbers. Ricka was struck down to the ground, while Yamabuki and Nanao were being captured. They dropped their weapons and were being pummeled down. Akari was stomped on by Licht, as he said, "Yet another reason why you brats have failed."

Myu was moaning in complete pain, muttering incoherently. Licht grabbed Akari by the neck and laughed, "HA ha ha ha ha ha! It appears I win! And now, you become a part of the Yatagarasu, like the rest…"

Akari groaned, "Screw you! I will… never join… you…"

He said, "Is it because of Enju? Your friend? That's too bad. HOTARU!"

Hotaru dashed towards Licht, as Mio shouted, "GET BACK HERE!"

Hotaru moaned, "Sorry, I'm late, master… Mio just broke our control!"

Licht stated, "We'll deal with her, later. Right now, make her our slave…"

Hotaru grinned, "Understood. Sorry to have to do this, Karie… but… You failed…"

Her eyes shone onto Akari's, as Akari screamed, "NOOOOOO! I won't! Join! You! Never! NO!"

Myu was still down, as she grumbled, "Akari… senpai… senpai… sen… pais… No… No… I cannot… Yatagarasu…"

Akari's eyes suddenly went blank, as Hotaru cackled, "Welcome to the Yatagarasu, Karie."

Akari was under the Yatagarasu's control, until…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Myu's body was shrouded with light, as she was furious. She slowly stood up, as Akari's huge breasts started to glow. Hotaru shielded herself from the light from the Izumo, inside her cleavage. Akari's control from the Yatagarasu was immediately broken. But what of Myu?

Licht snarled, "You rotten brat! Hotaru, control Akari! I will handle this mewling little-!"

**SLASH!  
**A whip strike struck onto Licht's chest, as Myu's voice bellowed, "You will do no such thing, you piece of crap!"

Myu emerged in a revealing black leather ninja outfit, with her long pink pigtails grown down to her ankles. Akari shoved the two ninjas off of her, as she called, "Licht, you just signed _yourself _a death wish!"

Licht gasped, "What is this? This pathetic little child is…"

Myu has transformed into her dark persona – **_Dark Myu_**. She called out, "Licht! Surrender now, or I will beat you into submission! Your evil ways are coming to an end!"

Akari called, "Kick his ass, Myu!"

Dark Myu boomed, "Understood, Senpai! But my beef is with Hotaru-senpai!"

Mio called out, "Whoever you are, give me that skank! I have a score to settle with her!"

Dark Myu roared, "STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, YOU WENCH!"

Mio trembled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She bowed, "OKAY!"

Akari called, "Never mind us! Go worry about Geo & Yui!"

Mio nodded, "Right!" She ran off, as Licht held up his light sword.

Licht cried, "YOU TRAITOR! GET BACK HERE!"

The YTG8 girls cornered Mio, as Mio roared, "GET OUT MY WAY, YOU JERKS!"

Dark Myu struck her whip down and said, "You never listen, do you? BEGONE!"

She struck down, one-by-one, towards Futaba, Sena, & Kirara, knocking them out cold. Mio nodded, as she smiled, "Thanks. I owe you one."

Dark Myu said, "You owe me nothing. You _did _break from your spell, and go after Hotaru… leaving her and Licht cornered. Now, we're even."

Akari & Dark Myu stared down against Hotaru and Licht, as Mio joined the others. Ricka, Yamabuki, and Nanao were already beaten down and held captive, and Setsuna and Lan continued their sword fight. Licht growled, "Lan Hikari… He is the perfect sacrifice for the Kuromasu. I leave him to his doom. Tch."

He opened a dark portal and retreated, along with Hotaru. Akari cried, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

Lan called, "HEY! What's going on here?"

Akari and Dark Myu escape into the portal, as Yui shrieked, "WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

Mio cried, "it could be a trap!"

Geo held Mio, by the breasts, as she gasped in fright. He moaned, "Hotaru… my love… make love to me, my master…"

Mio shuddered and sobbed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…"  
**SOCK!  
**"**PERVERT!**" Geo was sent flying into the portal, as Mio gasped, "Oops…"

Yui said, "GO! Mio-chan, go… I'll stay with Lan. Go ahead, before it closes. They must have retreated back to where the others are."

Mio nodded, "Right. But I want that Hotaru bitch, myself! Wait for me, Yui."

She dashed through the portal, as she swiped a sword towards the incoming Yatagarasu ninjas, attempting to flee with their capture ninjas. She dove in, after winking to them, and the portal closes. One of the ninjas cried, "HUH? Our escape route!"

Yui called, "Let go of the ninjas, you fiends!"

They prepared to fight her, as Yui screamed, "W-W-W-WAIT!" She called out, "I'll make you a deal! My life and these ninjas, _if _Lan loses! If Lan wins, you free everybody, and we keep the sword she holds!"

The ninjas murmured, and one of them said, "Agreed."

They tossed Ricka, Yamabuki, & Nanao down, right by Yui's feet, and then surrounded them. The ninja said, "This is so you do not do anything foolish."

Lan overheard the situation and smiled, "Yui… Thinking of me, more than her. Thank you, my wife. I love you. But right now, I have an issue with the Slasher!"

Setsuna and Lan stared down, holding their swords in hands. He called, "You hear that? This isn't a duel for fun, anymore! It's all-for-nothing! My life for my friends!"

Setsuna nodded, "So, I believe we are in agreement." She summoned the ninjas, "Fellow allies! Disperse now! This is between me and him! Do not interfere!"

Lan thought, "My only chance is to knock that sword off her hands, and away from the Yatagarasu. If that blade cuts me, I'm a goner. But still, Yui is doing this for me, protecting herself and the others, all for my own life. I'm going to try… And even so, how am I? I don't even know the first thing about ninja swords."

They held their swords at each other, as silence was made. The next round between Setsuna and Lan was about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cavern, Akari, Dark Myu, & Mio arrived at the Yatagarasu's lair. Akari said, "Mio? What are you doing here?"

Mio said, holding her sword, "I came to help. Believe me. It's the least I can do. And I'm sorry I turned on you guys. But Hotaru is going to die, at my hands!"

Akari said, "That is NOT Hotaru!"

Dark Myu said, "She is correct. Mio-senpai… Hotaru is under mind control by the Yatagarasu, using a demonic succubus soul to fully control her."

"Succubus?"

"I'll explain further on this, later. This is just like before… when they has the YTG8 girls under their control, back in Hokkaido, all for the Yata no Yami Mirror. They kidnapped Tengge-senpai, when we thought she was dead. They forced Lily-senpai's clan to turn on the Iboro. They even used **_me_**!"

"Ouch… Are they that evil?"

Akari nodded, "They are the worst of its kind. We'd tell you more, but you won't believe us. We'll fight Licht and Hotaru, and free her. You find the others and get out of this lair."

Mio replied, "I understand. Save some of Hotaru for me."

Dark Myu barked, "What part of NO, do you not understand? Even if you fight her, Hotaru-senpai's soul is corrupted with lust and ecstasy! That succubus soul has already consumed her! She's not the Hotaru-senpai we knew and loved, anymore!"

"Is there _any_ way to free her?"

Akari glared, "There is one. My Izumo. If we stop Licht and Hotaru, we'll use the Izumo's radiant light to expel that soul from inside Hotaru's body. And she'll be back to normal."

Dark Myu said, "Worth a shot. Very well, let's go!"

They dashed off, as Mio head off to find Ritsu and the others. She found a huge doorway to the dungeon, and then gasped, "LAND SAKE'S ALIVE!"

She rushed downstairs and found a huge cell. Everyone was still in their cell, as Sonia cried, "MIO!"

Maylu yelled, "MIO! WHY?"

Mio cried, "It's alright! I'll let you guys out!"

Sonia said, "It's terrible! Mio, I'm glad you're safe, but Ritsu and Tory… They're dead!"

Mio cried, "WHAT?" She broke the cell door's lock and opened the cell door.

Ritsu was pulled out, as she felt her pulse. Mio wept, "Ri… tsu…"

Maylu said, "Yeah… The shrine maiden girl said they are dead, but can be awakened, for the ritual."

Mio growled, "Oh, that does it… First, you kidnap my best friend, then, you seduce my husband, then, you control me, like I am a puppet, NOW, YOU TURN MY BEST FRIEND AND HER HUSBAND INTO LIFELESS CORPSES! I HAVE HAD IT!"

She roared, "**I! HAVE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**"

Maylu cried, "WHOA! CALM DOWN! There's no reason to blow up, like that!"

Mio said, "Yes, there it. Find a way out, with Ritsu and Tory! And beware of Yatagarasu ninjas in your sight. If you see them, get out of the way!"

She rushed off, as Sonia cried, "WAIT! Where are you going?"

Mio held up her blade and hissed, "I'm going to kill Licht."


	10. Chapter 10

At Mizaki School, Suzu was getting a little annoyed. She was standing by the door of Kikuko's office, as she was guarding Enju, Tengge, & Lily, who were frozen solid from Hotaru's lusty spell, making them premade slaves to the Yatagarasu, provided that they kill the girls and MegaStar, first. She sighed, "Great… It's only 7pm, and I want to go home… I'm missing my primetime shows!"

She growled, "Enough of this." She opened the door, but it was locked. She growled, "Agh! If they told me it's locked, they would've said so! Why did they even lock it, if they-? Hmm… Maybe someone would try to break into the door, breaking the lock, and barge in… I get it."

She turned to the door and was impatient, "I know… It's late, and I have to tell them that it's almost curfew. The sooner I go home, the better. Now then… OOH!"

She pulled out a card and said, "I know. Perfect!"

She used the card and stuck it into the door, popping the lock. The door opened, as she called, "Miss Saion-Ji, it's getting-! Late?"

She saw the frozen Enju, Tengge, & Lily, as Suzu gasped, "Eh? What the hell? Why are they-? This isn't the Ultimate Mannequin Challenge, you know! Come, come, ladies!"

She was trying to wake them up, but he couldn't. She grabbed Enju, and she barked, "Enju Saion-!"

She locked onto her black eyes, and suddenly, she became mesmerized by the dark power. Her body started to stiffen, as she moaned, "Urk… My… What have… they… done… to… yo-?"

She was frozen stiff in the black magic that Hotaru cursed them with. She fell to the floor with a THUD, and everything was all silent again. The door closed, locking Enju and the others inside.

* * *

At the park, Setsuna and Lan clashed swords, exchanging clangs and slashes. Lan swung forward and nearly cut Setsuna. Setsuna swung down on her blade, but Lan blocked it. Setsuna's wrists continue to grip, as the Kuromasu slices forward. Lan gets nicked in the chest. He moaned, "NO!"

Yui cried, "YOU CAN DO IT, LAN!"

Setsuna swung down, and Lan rolled out of the way. Her body started to pulsate a dark aura, and then charged towards Lan, in a demonic roar. She slash down onto Lan, but he kept deflecting each sword strike. His blade was getting dented, as he growled, "Man, I need a new sword! She's gone looney!"

Yui said, as she was concerned, "He's losing… but he has to win… LAN! STRIKE AT HER, NO MATTER WHAT! FIND AN OPENING! PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!"

Lan swiped up, knocking the sword away from his face, and slashed her in the stomach. She moaned in pain, but was unaffected by the sword slash. She withstood the pain, and resumed her stance.

"Not enough, huh? Fine! Well, let me show you how I do it, back home!"

She swung hard, but Lan avoided it, and countered it with a vertical strike. He thought, "I wish my blade has flames or lightning, then it'd be a Mega Sword."

He swung towards her, but he blocked his next attack. Setsuna hissed, "You have skills… for a novice."

"Novice, am I? Well, I never hold a real sword before." He said, "Either way, that blade has to be destroyed!"

"Defeat me, and you may."

"I'll try."

He ran at her, and the clashing continues. Setsuna swung hard, and Lan jumped left. Yui cried, "GO, LAN! GO!"

Lan called, "GAME OVER!"

**SLASH!  
**He swung upwards, knocking the Kuromasu off Setsuna's hands, with a powerful strike. The sword was sent flying, as Lan saw the sword fall. It was caught by Setsuna, as she nodded, "Nice try."

Lan smirked, "Nice reflexes. But I will try it again!"

He swung his sword to her. She countered, and he jumped left again. He swung upwards, but Setsuna was ready. She twisted her wrist and used the back of the blade to slash him in the ribs. He stumbled down, dropping his sword, and groaned, "Damn… She knew…"

Setsuna's aura went blood red, as she said in a demonic tone, "You failed. Die! Die! DIE! KILL! KILLLLLLLLLLLL! YOU WILL DIE!"

Lan asked, "Uh, what the hell is happening?"

Yui gasped, "That sword… it's… It's consuming her!"

One of the ninjas said, "The Kuromasu's at full strength. But how?"

Another ninja said, "Amazing… The darkness inside the blade has finally bloomed! Death awaits you, you rotten mortal!"

Yui sobbed, "Lan, no…"

Setsuna hissed, "Time to die! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

She swung down, and Lan avoided the fierce strike. Lan was helpless, as his sword was lost in the middle of the grass. Setsuna prepared her blade, and stalked Lan with a cold malice in her eyes. He was trapped.

* * *

Akari and Dark Myu arrived at the throne room, as Licht and Hotaru were preparing the ritual. Licht laughed, "Welcome. I see that you decided to follow me, do you?"

Hotaru smirked, "Well, Karie, Myu-Myu, here I am. You're the only ones left to prevent us from unleashing a world where only the weak shall perish. And you two, the girls that foil our fun, are weak."

Akari barked, "NO! I'm stronger than I ever was! I didn't understand Ninjas, until now! That's because I am one!"

Dark Myu called, "Licht, my beef is with you, and your masters! I have returned to the Yatagarasu, only this time, I am on the side of light!"

Akari smiled, "Score one for the good gals back home!"

Hotaru smiled, as she was amused, "So? That just leaves you two…"

Licht said, "I'll deal with these brats, personally. You, bring in our prisoners. The ritual must begin now. I can feel it."

Hotaru bowed, "Yes, my liege. Count yourselves lucky, ninja fools! You'd be our slaves, in an instant… but Licht will humor you, I guess."

She vanished, as Licht prepared a light sword. Dark Myu stated, "Be careful. Those blades are not real blades, but of pure light energy…"

"You mean like the burning stuff?"

"Exactly. It's like a fireball, only with-."

"No, I get it. In other words, melting bone kind?"

Licht explained, "A little of this and that. But I don't want to melt your head off… I want you to perform the sacrifice… but pouring the blood into the circle, thus the ritual shall begin."

Akari gasped, "WHAT ritual?!"

Dark Myu growled, "Armageddon. He wants to sacrifice someone, for enough power to eradicate mankind…"

"Worse…" Licht said, "My goal… is domination!"

He swung down, firing a blade of light towards the two ninjas. They avoided it, as he called, "This, ladies, is Sword Magic!" He swiped down towards the girls, in a barrage of blade shots. Dark Myu deflected most of the shots, but one hit her left shoulder. She screamed, "AGH!"

Akari cried, "MYU!"

**XXXXX**

Mio was hurrying, as she was calling out, "I hope I'm not too late! Akari! Dark Girl! Wait for me!"

She saw a man lying on the ground. She gasped, "OH!"

She prepared her sword, and saw a man in spiky brown hair and a black eye.

"Geo?" She gasped, "Oh, god… It's you…"

She hugged him, as she said, "Geo, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Geo came to and groaned, "Ugh… my head… What happened to me? M-M-Mio?"

He held her hands and sobbed, "Forgive me, Mio. I'll never date another girl, ever again. You're the only girl for me. I won't commit infidelity to you, ever again. I had sex with that shrine maiden, but I-."

"It's okay!" Mio calmed him down, "I believe you. And I forgive you… And I'm sorry…"

She held up her sword and sniffled, "I'm going to hate myself for this… The others are down in the dungeon, planning their getaway, while I join the others to stop Licht…"

"Why are you crying?"

"Ritsu… Tory… They're dead. They're dead! And that asshole did this, him and Hotaru, both! I'm going to join them, while you get the others to-!"

She stopped, as she paused in fright. Her eyes started to become blank, as Hotaru said, "So… They've escaped?"

Mio moaned, "Nnnnngh… No…"

Geo cried, "FIGHT IT! Mio, fight the power!"

Hotaru shimmered in her eyes, as she boasted, "You keep your hands off my man, Mio Akiyama! You are to obey the Yatagarasu, and that's final!"

Mio growled, holding her own will, "I won't… I will _never _be… your puppet!"

Geo cried, "NO! Hotaru, that's enough! Leave her alone!"

Hotaru smiled, "OH? Geo, don't say that, baby…"

She started to hypnotize Geo, as well. Hotaru grinned, as she winked, "Now… Mio… kill Geo, for his infidelity. We're through."

Mio growled, "NO! I won't…" She was still holding herself, as Geo was succumbed to the dark powers.

Hotaru forced Geo to kneel to Mio, with his head down. Mio gripped her sword, as she was crying, "Ge-, Geo… Hotaru… You won't… get away… with it… Yo… You…"

Mio held the sword up, and then closed her eyes, "Yes, master. I obey the Yatagarasu."

Mio was gone. She was under Hotaru's control, once more. Hotaru cackled, "YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mio, finish him off, and join me in the dungeon, while I-!"

A female figure tapped on the shoulder, as Hotaru turned around. "Eh?"

It was Sonia. She smiled, "Oh, Shrine Maiden girl… I never thanked you for the fortune that you gave me."

**SOCK!  
**She socked Hotaru in the face. Mio opened her eyes and gasped, "AH! What the?"

She dropped her sword and shrieked. Geo cried, "AGH! MIO?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT-?"

Sonia said, "Blame _her_!" She pointed at a knocked out Hotaru, as she was a huge shiner in her right eye.

Geo gasped, "Holy shit! You did it!"

Mio whimpered, "Wow… Is she-?"

Sonia said, "She's passed out. I was looking for you, trying to prevent you from doing a revenge kill! But don't worry. This hungry-eyed succubus is not going anywhere… and just to be sure… there's only _one _punishment worthy of a cheating Miko with sex-driven eyes that hypnotize people into slaves!"

She pulled out some duct tape and covered her swollen eyes. Mio giggled, "Good thinking, Sonia. She wakes up, she won't hypnotize anybody. Only now… how are we going to escape?"

Sonia asked, "Mio, do you remember how to open a portal?"

Mio said, "I don't know. I was under control. But I can try and concentrate."

Sonia asked, "Where's Lan?"

Geo said, "He's fighting Setsuna Tojo, and the Yatagarasu have Yui!"

Sonia called, "We have to get the others! Mio, you can do this! Concentrate!"

Mio cried, "How can I? I'm not a Yatagarasu ninja!"

Geo held her hand and said, "Trust us. Mio, do it for me?" He kissed her, and then she said, "Yeah. My beef was with Hotaru, so… Okay…"

Sonia added, "For a Shrine Maiden, she's not much of a fighter, when it comes to a battle of wits."

Mio said, "Yeah…" She threw her sword down and said, "I believe I'm done. Remind me _never _to hold a sword like that, again."

Geo said, "Good. I'll stay by your side. Sonia, get the others!"

Sonia called, "Follow me!"

She dashed off, while Geo & Mio followed. Hotaru was left behind, unconscious, and her eyes sealed up with tape.

**XXXXX**

Licht was continuing his barrage and assault on Akari & Dark Myu, as Akari sobbed, "Ungh… Damn you… MYU! We have to fight back!"

Dark Myu held her silver chakrams with a purple gem on it and hissed, "You monster! I'll stop that damned attack of yours!"

She raced forward. She clashed her weapons onto his light sword, and then started to slash left and right, near his face. He avoided it, with his fast speed, and smirked, "Too slow."

Dark Myu snarled, "You jerk! HOLD STILL!"

He called, "What's wrong? Is that your best, you dark tart?"

He punted her in the gut and swung down with a strike to the chest. Dark Myu fell to the ground, but kneeled back up and roared, "BASTARD!" She swung her whip at Licht's light sword, but the sword vanished into nothing. He produced a huge light broadsword and swung around, pushing them both away from the battlefield. Dark Myu was down, as does Akari. Licht said, "I'd love to stay and fight you more, but it's time. The Kuromasu will be unleashed, at long last, and I will have my precious hostages be the first sacrifice!"

He prepared a barrage of swords, and then said, "Now then, time to finish you off… Ladies, know that we had a blast, but now… you have failed."

Akari moaned, kneeling up, "Wrong… You left… out… one fatal flaw…"

Licht asked, "And what's that?"

She inhaled deeply and hollered, "**ME!**"

She yelled out in a singing voice, "LA-LA-LA-LA-**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**!"

Licht covered his ears and cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Akari was singing very loudly, as it was overpowering Licht's sword magic. He was covering his ears that he could not concentrate. Licht roared in pain, "DAMN IT! WHY IS HER SINGING SO TERRIBLE?!"

It was Akari's Ace-in-the-hole, her patented **_Song Cannon_**! Akari Hanao's very awful singing was a weapon against the Sonic Brainwashing epidemic, and it is a powerful weapon that incapacitates any enemy, within her vocal range. It created a huge ultrasonic beam towards Licht, as he was helpless to counterattack. He cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY EARS!"

Dark Myu moaned, "Akari-senpai, stop singing, or you'll cave us in!" She griped, "Ah, screw it. Licht's helpless." She held up a silver katana blade and dashed towards the helpless Licht, "NOW! SUFFER THE WRATH OF MYU MOMOCHI!"

**SLASH!  
**She swung down, and slashed onto his chest and ribs. Licht gagged, as he was in pain, "No… How… could I have…"

He landed on the ground, as Dark Myu was weakening, "Ak-, Akari…"

Akari stopped, as Myu was slowly fading. She moaned, "Akari… sen… paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Dark Myu collapsed, as Akari sobbed, "Myu…"

Myu reverted back to normal, and was in her pink ninja outfit. She remains unconscious, as she was badly hurt. Akari smiled, with tears in her eyes, "We did it… We stopped the ritual… But still… What of… Lan…"

She dropped to her knees and whispered, "Goodbye… En… ju…"

She collapsed onto the floor, with her eyes closed, and a smile on her face, as a lone tear rolled down her face. She knew that it was over, and that Licht's plans have been thwarted.  
…but it wasn't over, yet.

Downstairs at the dungeon, Mio prepared a dark portal, as she concentrated, "Okay… Mizaki Park… Mizaki… Park…"

The portal opened, as they saw the view of Setsuna, about to kill Lan. They all gasped, as the Yatagarasu ninjas noticed the portal. The leading ninja called, "Men! Let's go! Grab the girls, and withdraw!"

Yui cried, as she was being taken, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lan cried, "YUI!"

She, Nanao, Yamabuki, and Ricka were taken away to the portal, but…  
**SLASH! SLASH!  
**The ninjas were taken down by Mio's sword. She growled, as she held the katana in her hands, "But then again… better safe than sorry."

Setsuna stopped, as Lan cried, "GEO? MIO? Everyone?!"

Yui sobbed, "MIO-CHAN! You're back!"

Sonia called, "Protect Ritsu & Tory! I'm done sitting like a coward!"

Maylu smiled, "Right! It's them, or us! Come on!"

Yamabuki came to and moaned, "Right… ugh… But what about the others?"

Mio gasped, "AGH! We forgot the other two girls!"

Ricka gasped, "Myu-Myu's… trapped inside?"

Mio said, "Fight off these ninjas! I'm going back there and save those two!" She turned to Lan, "HEY! LAN!"

She threw her sword to Lan, and he caught it. Mio nodded, as Geo said, "Yeah. Do it."

Setsuna swung down and roared, "DIE!"

Lan blocked the sword attack, and pushed her back. She swiped the sword upwards, knocking the Kuromasu off her hands, and landing it to the ground. Setsuna was shocked, and then Lan growled, "I won't kill you… but this is for everyone, including Yui!"

Setsuna bowed, as she was on her knees, "You won… Now, kill me."

Lan said, "I won't. No." He pointed his sword to her and said, "I'm giving you mercy…"

Setsuna nodded, "Then… Give me your sword."

He barked, "NO!"

She demanded, "I MUST! I must take your sword. I must… commit Seppuku!"

They gasped, as Mio gagged in horror. She then stammered, "Uh, please convince her to don't… I-I-I'll be right back." She opened a dark portal and escaped into it, to recover Akari & Myu.

Lan stated, "NO! Are you out of your mind? I'm not wasting your life away! Not for a sword that would end your life!"

She said, "I've done bad things, and I want to atone for my sins. If you do not wish to kill me, O noble Lan Hikari, then be my kaishakunin."

Lan roared, "STILL NO!"

Yui asked, "What's a kaishakunin? Is that a tasty treat?"

Maylu said, "That's a person who beheads a samurai, after he cuts his stomach open. So it can put them out of its misery."

Yui gagged, "Ugh… Gross…"

Setsuna was kneeling to Lan, as he said, "Forget it! I'm not slicing your head off! NO beheading! I spare you, noble samurai."

Nanao asked, "Enough with the noble, you moron! Can we just destroy the sword, already?"

Ricka nodded, "Hm. That was plan. Too worried. Myu-Myu." She wept, "Waaaaaaaaaaah! Myu-Myu!"

Geo whispered, "Mio…"

Yamabuki gasped, "Uh, heads up, guys… We got trouble."

The YTG8 girls suddenly got up, as they were moaning in pain. They all prepared to fight, as Lan called, "Someone get the Kuromasu, right away! Don't let them go near it!"

"Near what?" Futaba moaned.

Sena groaned, "Ungh… Where are we?" She noticed them and asked, "Oh. Girls of Mizaki School? And…"

Kirara cheered, "AND IS THAT MEGASTAR?!"

Futaba cried, "EEEEEEEEEEK! What is Lan Hikari doing with that sword to Setsuna?!"

Lan put the sword away, but he explained, "Uh… It's really nothing, but… but…"

Yui said, "Can, uh, someone tell me why the ninja girls are clueless?"

Futaba asked, "Ninja girls?!"

Sena said, "Wait… aren't you the Ninja Seeking Club of Mizaki School? We met, the other day. Where's Hotaru?"

Futaba muttered, "Ugh… My head…"

Sonia sighed, "Great. _They're _normal, again. Someone grab that sword, and keep it away from Setsuna!"

Sena gasped, "Huh? Setsuna?!"

Maylu said, "I'll explain. It's a long story, and well…"

Yamabuki picked up a sword, but suddenly… Her eyes went black and her aura went blood red. She picked up the Kuromasu, by mistake. Yamabuki hissed, as she was behind Lan, "Kill… Kill… KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Yui shrieked, "**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**"

He turned around, and a possessed Yamabuki swung down towards the helpless Lan Hikari.

Sonia yelled, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**SLASH!  
CLANG!  
**Setsuna blocked the blade strike, using the sword Lan threw down. She called out, "This sword is pure evil! It must be detained, once and for all! Fight me, you demonic sword!"

Yamabuki wielded the sword and hissed, "Now, you die… You shall be the offerings to the Yatagarasu… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Nanao whispered, "Yamabuki… She's… She's turned on us. _Again._"

Maylu shook her head and said, "No… It's not. It's the sword! The sword's the one controlling us!"

Geo said to Maylu, "Maylu, Sonia, get the others away from here!"

Lan groaned, "What about Mio?"

Geo cried, "NO TIME! HURRY!" They all raced off, as Yamabuki and Setsuna stared down, with Yamabuki's eyes turning into a demonic red and black look, while Setsuna was staring at her, calmly, with the sword in hand. Setsuna said, "Forgive me, friend. I was a fool to believe that this sword gives me the power I seek, to find my father's assassin. He injured himself, when a ninja attacked my dojo… and I will never forgive him… One day… I'm going to find the ninja that did this, and he'll pay. But that sword… Kuromasu… It's been used by evil… FOR FAR TOO LONG!"

Yamabuki roared in a demonic cry, and swung towards Setsuna. They ran at the same time, and slashed towards each other. Setsuna closed her eyes and nodded, "Hm."

**SLASH!  
**She passed Yamabuki, with her sword out, and her body standing in place. Setsuna put the sword away, and the blade began to crack. The Kuromasu started to crack from within the blade, as Yamabuki was falling to her knees. She whispered, "Th-, th-, thank you… … …Set… sun… na…"

She landed on the ground, and the Kuromasu blade fell to the ground, and it shattered to pieces, upon impact. Setsuna nodded, "It's done."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ruins of the Yatagarasu, Mio found Akari and Myu, unconscious, but Licht somehow vanished. He had escaped, the moment Akari and Myu fell.

"Hang on, you guys." She lifted them up and said, "Good… Come on… We're going…"

"And where are you going?" Hotaru's voice called.

She was in the doorway, with her eyes covered in duct tape. Mio gasped, "WHAT? But how?"

Hotaru moaned, "Ungh… my eyes… Like, could you get this off of me?"

Mio stated, "How do I know you're you, and not a succubus of a fucking whore, you cunt? You think I'd forgive you for fucking my Geo?"

Hotaru gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? O! M! G! Did I, like, lost my V Card? It's dark in here! I cannot see! Seriously! Someone help me!"

Mio slowly went to Hotaru and said, "Okay, but no tricks… Hold still." She slowly removed the tape from her eyes, and Hotaru smiled, "Thank goodness… Oh, Mio…"

Mio said, "Yeah, listen… what I said… There was a reason why you did it to Geo, and why you did it to me."

Hotaru said, "Say no more. Like, I don't remember a thing… but… my gawd, I look tacky in black and gol-, huh? Wait… They are the-?"

"Yatagarasu. I know. Akari told me."

"Karie! Myu-Myu!" She cried, as she sobbed, "Are they…?"

Mio smiled, "No. But we should go, before the portal closes up, otherwise we'd be trapped here. Now come on."

Hotaru helped Myu up, and Mio held Akari in her arms, and they vanished into the portal. Hotaru giggled, "Well, I'm going to have to hear it from the others, about this fiasco… but moreover… I'm sorry that I ruined your marriage."

Mio said, "I forgive you. And I'm sorry I said those mean things to you." She looked around, as the portal closed, "Say… whatever happened to Licht?"

* * *

Licht was crawling out of the park, as it was abandoned. Megastar, Yui, Ritsu, & YTG8 have already departed, and Setsuna had already left with an unconscious Yamabuki. He looked around and gasped, "Kuromasu… Where… Where are you? Where are you?" He giggled, as he found a sword on the ground. He picked it up and felt the blade with his fingers, "Yes… Yes! The Kuromasu! It's complete! And now, humanity shall fall… in this wretched world… and so says the Yatagarasu, who will lead in MY conquest!"

"Looks more like a normal sword there, lad." Kikuko appeared from the shadows, alongside Kuzuryu.

Kuzuryu said, "I'm afraid that the Kuromasu has been destroyed, completely. The sword Mio brought was a heavenly blade, crafted by my master's sister, and powerful enough to destroy the Kuromasu, in once strike. And I believe the Yatagarasu knew of this, before it was about to go down."

Kikuko said, "In short, once Kuromasu was finished, it would be a matter of time before the Kuromasu is destroyed by the Yatagarasu, and they'll kill _you_, as a bonus. Too bad that the plan failed, and your ritual of human extinction never came to pass."

Licht giggled, "I don't care about that! I didn't care about it! All I want is the powerful sword to slay humanity, along with my sword magic!"

Kikuko smiled, "That is so you, Licht. Now I see why Sakurako expelled you. You're that psychotic about human life, because… … …you're an elf."

Licht growled, "Shut up. You don't know me. The Kuromasu lives on! This blade will be its vessel! NO ONE can stop the Kuromasu! **NO ONE! NO ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!**"

He raised his sword high, but Kuzuryu called out, slamming his hand to the ground, "**_Earth Jutsu! Earthquake!_**"

The ground shook, as Licht dropped the sword to the ground. Licht cried, "NO! MY KUROMASU!"

Kikuko grabbed the sword and said, "Thank you." She held the sword tight and said, "Now then, Licht… I believe that there is a punishment for a cursed elf like you…"

Kuzuryu nodded, as he threw a kunai through his stomach. He gagged in pain, as he croaked, "You… You cannot… do this…"

Kuzuryu explained, "You caused mayhem and carnage, and you even controlled members of the Ninja Seeking Club. This is a message to the Yatagarasu, the next time we meet. You will never unleash hell in this world, ever again."

Licht was bowing down, clamping onto his wounded stomach. He coughed up blood and moaned, "Nnngh… Kuro… … …masu… You… can never… beat my… Kuro… ma-!"

**SLASH!  
**Kikuko decapitated Licht, through the neck. His head fell to the ground, and was dead. Kuzuryu nodded in prayer, as he said, "The otherworld awaits you, Licht…"

Kikuko huffed, "And awaiting you is the Prince of Darkness, himself! Rot in Hell!"

Kuzuryu said, as he picked up the bloodied blade, "It was wrong to end his life, but the Kuromasu… it not only controls the person it wants to slay, but can cause havoc and misery to others."

They departed, leaving the body of Licht, behind. As they departed, a lone Yatagarasu ninja appeared, as he grabbed the headless corpse of Licht. He said in a displeased manner, "So… Another plan has fallen… And by normal people, assisting the Ninja Seeking Club… Well, the ritual may not go as planned, but… we _will _meet again, you troublesome brats."

The ninja vanished with Licht's dead body, and disappeared into the night. Though they are victorious, the Ninja Seeking Club has not seen the last of the Yatagarasu.

Their feud was over… for now.


	11. Epilogue

"MASHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nanao bawled, as she was hugging Mashiro, in the Dorobune Shrine. "I'll never leave you agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Mashiro moaned, "Ugh… You're squeezing me…"

It was after the final battle. Ritsu, Tory, Yamabuki, Akari, and Myu were all unconscious, as the blade, Kuromasu, was finally destroyed. The rest of Megastar was in worry. Lan said, "We won, but it was all for naught… Ritsu and Tory cannot wake up…"

Hotaru said, "It's my fault…" She sniffled, "I was controlled by this beast… and… I lost myself. I let them die. It's my fault…"

Yui hugged her, "It's alright, Hota-chan… They'll wake up. I'm sure of it."

Lan asked, "Wait, so, what happens, after Hotaru is freed from control, and the sword is destroyed?"

Geo said, "Hmm… Good question…"

Yui cried, "OH! What about Enju and her girls?"

Nanao gasped, "OH! We forgot!"

Hotaru said, "Well, if I remember correctly… I did turn them into lifeless statues, with my dark powers. And the only way to bring them back was… to destroy the sword. And since we did it…"

Lan said, "And since the sword's destroyed, that means…"

**XXXXX**

Inside the room, Enju, Tengge, Lily, & Miss Suzu remained in the room, lifeless and still. Enju's eyes suddenly blinked, as they regained her green color. She moaned, "Oh… My head…"

Lily fell to the floor and groaned, "Ouch… Ungh… Where am I?"

Tengge moaned, "Where are we?"

Lily said, "Thank goodness. I take it that means we won, did we?"

Enju said, "Sure looks like it. What happened?"

They all gasped, as they heard a woman's groan. Enju cried, "M-M-M-M-MISS SUZU?!"

Suzu groaned, "Ohhhh… Hello, girls…"

They helped her up, as Enju asked, "What are YOU doing here?"

Suzu boasted, "Well, the principal and your student council president said to watch the door, while you're in a meeting! But I only see three of you, and the door was locked!"

Enju gasped, "Uh, locked… I, uh…"

Lily said, "Oh, it's nothing. We were having a private emergency meeting."

Tengge said, "Yeah, just us three."

Enju said, "It's really late, Miss Suzu, so… Would you mind going home?"

Suzu said, "Well, ahem… I don't recall what happened, but… Hmm… Oh, well. Goodnight."

She walked off, as Enju sighed in relief. Lily said, "Maybe we should head back. We should see how the others are doing."

Tengge said, "Good idea."

The three ninja girls leave the school grounds, to find the others.

* * *

Yamabuki woke up, as she moaned, "Ungh… my head…"

Nanao smiled, "Thank god…"

Lan asked, "How are you feeling?"

Yamabuki nodded, "I'm fine. What came over me? I grabbed a sword, like you said, and I… everything went black…"

Hotaru said, "Yamabuki, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been this bad. You see…"

She grabbed her collar and cried, "I HAD SEX WITH GEO STELAR!"

She wailed, "Like, it was so unfair! I was under mind-control, and I suddenly lost myself…"

Mio & Geo panicked, "Wha-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! WAIT, DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"

Yamabuki grinned, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had sex with Geo?! Oh, man! That was awesome!"

Yui shrieked, "WHAAAAAAT?"

Sonia and Maylu roared, "YOU DID WHAT TO WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

Lan shouted, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Mio balled herself up in a corner and was crushed completely. "My life is over… They all knew… No man can ever marry me now…"

Geo cried, "MIO, SHUT UP! YOU HAVE _ME_!"

Mio bawled, "NO MAN… can ever marry me, after you, Geo… after that… My life is over!"

She was crying, "Ritsu's dead, and my sex life is ruined! Someone kill me now!"

Yamabuki sobbed, "Oh, I didn't know… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, fam."

Mio sobbed, "Get away from me. You should talk to them about it!"

Geo said, "Look, it's fine. We can move on."

Mio shouted, "HOW CAN I MOVE ON? I witnessed bloodshed, and I was almost a catalyst for the Yatagarasu! How can I live with this for the rest of my life? Who's going to believe me?"

She cried on his shoulder, as Yamabuki nodded, "Guys… we have to huddle up."

Nanao asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sonia said, "I think I know what… We should erase their memories…"

Yamabuki winked, "You leave everything to me, fam. One Sonic Brainwashing, coming up."

Nanao asked, "Wasn't it destroyed?"

Yamabuki said, "I saved a portion of it. So, I figured, we lock everyone in the room, and belt the music to make them forget about what happened today." She turned to Sonia, "Including _you_, MegaStar."

Maylu cried, "WHAT? NO!"

Ricka said, "Ninja code. You cannot tell anyone we're ninjas."

Nanao replied, "It's a tough job, but we chose to keep our identities a secret. What do you say?"

Sonia yelled, "NO! We can keep a word."

Akari moaned, "ungh… Too risky… You cannot ever know."

She was getting up, likewise Myu. Myu said, "You were involved in this moment, and it's a dark world the ninja world is. Yamabuki-senpai's right. You must lose your memories of us…"

Sonia said, as she was worried, "I don't know… But we're friends, right?"

Lan said, "Sonia… for once… Please listen." He sniffled, "It's just that I saved you guys, but… Who's going to believe us?"

Hotaru said, "I guess, like, it's worth it, since you guys know the secret… but what about Ritsu and Tory? They… they're dead."

Lan said, "It's fine. I know it's dark magic, but…" He placed Ritsu's left hand on Tory's right hand, and they held hands together. Lan remarked, "At least we'll know that they can happily rest in peace."

Akari sobbed, "Ritsu… Tory… We're sorry…"

Yamabuki nodded, "So, will you guys do it?"

Mio wept, as Geo said, "Yes! Anything, just to stop her crying!"

Nanao said, "Good. We'll prepare it, shortly, for all seven of you." She grinned, "That goes for Hotaru, too…"

Hotaru gasped, "Eh? ME?!"

Yamabuki stated, "Sorry, but you cannot know that you vacated your V-card over a celebrity. If your student body knows of this-."

Hotaru cried, "O! M! G! If my friends and Lady Venus knew what I did, like, I could be expelled! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She hollered at Yamabuki, "DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!"

Yamabuki said, "Chillax, Hotaru! Anyways, we'll need all of you on this one. It's not only our way of saying goodbye… but it's our way of saying thank you."

Akari smiled, "You really saved us, back there, all of you. Even you, Mio… I never knew you were that courageous against the Yatagarasu."

Mio blushed, as she was embarrassed, "Uh, yeah… And about what I said to Hotaru… I didn't mean it."

Hotaru said, "Yeah… It's forgiven. But like, what'll happen if Tory doesn't wake up?"

Myu sniffled, "Tory…"

Yui sobbed, "Ri-chan…"

Akari sobbed, "So… even though we won, they can never wake up…"

Mashiro leaned to Tory and licked onto his face. She whispered, "Are you awake? Say something… Wake up…"

She then nodded, as she held up her hands, "I don't think they're dead…"

**SLASH!  
**"YEOW!" Tory was slashed in the face, as he woke up. He held his face and cried, "OUCH! WHO HIT ME?"

Mashiro said, "Sorry. There was a fly on your nose."

Tory moaned, "Yeah, thanks…" he muttered, "Ouch…"

Yui gasped, "Huh? He was asleep?"

Akari said, "Passed out from the battle, I believe…"

Mio said, "Wait a minute…" She approached Ritsu's feet and removed her shoes. She tickled her bare feet, as Ritsu was giggling quietly.

**BONK!  
**"YOU WERE ASLEEP?!" Mio conked Ritsu's head, roaring in anger, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRIED OVER YOU? DO YOU?"

Ritsu moaned, "Ungh… Sorry… but when you were sad about me, I played dead… I didn't mean to make you worry."

Tory laughed, "Same old Ritsu." The others laughed, as Mashiro huffed, "That's not funny."

Enju and the others arrived, as she asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Akari cheered, "ENJU!" She ran to her and hugged her.

"Hey, now… Akari? Hey, you alright?" Enju said, "You're hurting me, Akari…"

"I'm glad you're alive again."

"So, what happened?"

Akari nodded, "The Kuromasu is destroyed! We won! But now, we have a problem."

Lily said, "Say no more. MegaStar cannot know about us, as ninjas."

Tengge added, "Yeah. I mean, who's going to believe in the ninja code?"

Lan said, "We can. Only… some of us are still traumatic over certain moments. How about this? Geo & Mio can be erased of their memories, and the rest of us can keep your identities a secret."

Yui smiled, "GREAT! We can keep a secret, a lot!"

Ritsu said, "Yeah, but… who would believe _us_, if we did?"

The ninjas agreed, as Hotaru added, "You can add _me_ into the memory wipe. I… I'm ashamed to be a part of this…"

Enju asked, "Kokonohi-san? What did you do?"

Akari blushed, "Uh, Yamabuki told me, and…" She whispered into her ear. Enju's eyes widened, as she blushed beet red in her cheeks. She started to spark up and grew angry.

"GEO STELAR! **YOU HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**"  
**ZAP!  
BOOM!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Geo was electrocuted by Enju's lightning.

Mio cried, "GEO!"

Enju roared, "MY WAY'S BETTER! YOU HAD SEX WITH KOKONOHI-SAN?! DISGUSTING HENTAI!"

Ricka roared, "DEVIANTS SHOULD BE PUNISHED! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Sonia cried, "WAIT! I think he's suffered enough!" She halted the attack, "STOP! Hotaru and Geo didn't know! It was possession! The Yatagarasu controlled her, using a soul of a succubus to lure the men into her trap, and…"

Maylu pleaded, "It wasn't their fault!"

Hotaru bowed her head and sobbed, "Please blame me, Enju! Like, have a heart, totally…"

Enju glared, as she said, "Uh… anyone care to explain _what the hell happened_?"

Lan said, "I, uh, you better let me explain. I've been around the final battle, longer than the rest, so…"

After that, Lan told everything to Enju, including what Licht was trying to do, including controlling Hotaru and Setsuna. Lan added that the YTG8 girls have also been possessed, but they have been freed, and they and Setsuna returned to Ochatomizu School.

"And the Kuromasu?" Lily asked.

Lan said, "Shattered. Setsuna… saved us. She destroyed the sword, after Yamabuki became a host."

Yui said, "And the only way to save _you _was to destroy it."

Enju smiled, "And you did… Kokonohi-san, all is forgiven… but…" she sparked up and said, "Don't you EVER go near anybody again, with your sexual charm, again. Understand?"

Lily and Tengge sternly nodded, as Hotaru pouted, "Sorry. Like, never again… Only… What'll I do? My life is ruined… I'm going to be expelled for having sex with Geo Stelar!"

Mio wept, "And I'm going to live with it, for the rest of my life!"

Enju replied, "Suou-san, is that Sonic Brainwashing?"

Yamabuki nodded, and Enju yelled, "After we erase their minds, we destroy it. Obnubi technology is NOT A TOY!"

Lily barked, "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO PLAY WITH OBNUBI SCIENCE!"

Tengge added in anger, "YEAH, YAMABUKI! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Yamabuki sighed, "I knew I'd get blamed for this…"

Enju barked, "I DON'T CARE! Destroy it, after they are erased of their minds! AND SOON! I will not have this appear, again!" She blushed, "It's too embarrassing to explain it… and I want to forget this stupid science that my grandfather made."

Lan said, "Alright, alright! We'll ALL take the memory wipe! Where do we go?"

Nanao said, "This room. Yamabuki?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Understood. Come on, Hotaru."

Hotaru went into the room, as does Mio, who is carrying an unconscious and lightly burned Geo. The others chose to stay, and not accept the memory wipe. Enju said to Lan, "Don't worry. If you want to keep your word, you won't tell anyone about us."

Lan smiled, "I promise…"

As they waited, Enju stepped in and said, "I believe that Kokonohi-san needs to be taught a lesson… Excuse us. Ladies…"

The girls went in, as Sonia asked, "What was that about?"

Maylu said, "I don't know."

Tory asked, "So, should we wait?"

Ritsu smiled, "Oh, I don't know… But we should go find a tree and make out…"

Tory laughed, "Race you to one!"

They ran outside at night, as Yui held Lan's hand. She whispered, "Mio-chan… I hope she feels better."

Lan said, "Me, too, babe… Me, too…"

The rest of MegaStar waited, as Mio, Geo, & Hotaru would be erasing their memories of their traumatic moments, and yet, they had no idea how it happened.

* * *

The very next day, Principal Kuzuryu was with the Ninja Seeking Club, as he said to them, "Kuromasu is demolished, and gone forever. And the Mizaki City Slasher case is solved. I'm proud of all of you, despite what happened to Miss Saion-Ji and Miss Sagisawa, last night."

Enju said, sternly, "Sir, why did you bring Miss Suzu in, by the door?"

He said, "I apologize, but I wanted someone to guard you, before someone that is not a ninja know what happened. And Master did say that you are to not look into the eyes, since you were baited by Miss Kokonohi."

Enju replied, "I know… I sort of figured it out, only… … …but I was scared. Our worst nightmares of the past came back-."

Akari said, "NO! We were used by the Yatagarasu, and they made Hotaru a puppet!"

"Miss Hanao is correct." He said to them, "Now, I know what you have done is courageous, but watch your backs. The Yatagarasu may come back to claim revenge on all of you. If that happens, be ready."

Akari nodded, "You can depend on us, sir."

He said, "Very good. You're dismissed."

They left, as Enju sighed, "I'm just glad it's all over."

The girls agreed, as Yamabuki said, "Yeah. OH! I left MegaStar a present, before they left, this morning. I wanted to thank them for their help."

Enju said, "Just as long as it's not something lewd."

Yamabuki smiled, "Don't worry, I promise."

**XXXXX**

At a hotel in Hokkaido, MegaStar, Yui, Mio, & Ritsu were relaxing together. Mio & Geo got into one room, while the rest got a room of their own. Mio and Geo were sitting in bed, kissing each other. Mio said, "I'm glad we're going to make it in time."

Geo said, "You said it. OH! Hey, that girl, Yamabuki… She gave us a present."

Mio opened the white box and pulled out a small stereo. She smiled and said, "How thoughtful."

She read the note, as it said "_Something for you to jolt up your life, fam. Bookie_". Mio giggled. She placed the stereo down, and played the music. She listened on, as it was a deep sexy song with a heavy bass. Mio gasped, as she was blushing heavily. She moaned, "My body… is so… ugh… no…"

Geo turned it off, as he asked, "Hold on. Did… Did that music made us…"

"Horny?"

"Somewhat…"

Yamabuki's gift to them, for helping them, was a small stereo with music, combined with the Sonic Brainwashing music, making them feel extremely aroused. Mio asked, "Odd… There's something about that music, but I don't remember."

And they suddenly had no idea what happened, back there, during the moments with Licht, the Yatagarasu, and the evil sword, the Kuromasu.

Geo asked, "So… wanna jam, while we do it?"

Mio got up from her bed and barked, "NO! First things first."

She opened the door and placed a sign on the doorknob, outside. It said "_DO NOT DISTURB_". Mio went back in, as Geo asked, "So, _now _you wanna?"

Mio winked, "You know it." She played the music, as they were succumbed to the music. They held each other and removed their clothes, about to have sex with each other. Mio whispered, "Oh, Geo… You're so hot…"

They were mesmerized, as they were making out, having a hot passionate night together… though, they were completely controlled by the music.

Outside, Lan heard the music, and huffed, "I don't even wanna go in there."

Yui called, "Oh, Lan, baby! Wanna go for a parfait with me?"

Lan called, "Coming!"

Lan left to join the others, as they left Geo & Mio alone, together. All was as it is, as peace returned to MegaStar, as they continued with their tour in Japan.

* * *

However, in the shadows, a man in light brown hair, dressed in a black and gold tunic, was holding up a sword in his hands. He whispered, "Setsuna Tojo… You shall be the first to wield… the Maguy…"

But that is another story for another time.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
